The Quidditch Exchange
by cupcakes-and-wisdom
Summary: Hogwarts and an American Wizardry school decided to experiment with an exchange student program just for Quidditch players. This year gets interesting when Ron Harry Hermione and Fred, meet George's pen pal, the exchange player from America, Onyx Christie, but who is she really? And what does she have in common with Harry? Read on to find out…..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So this story was written in 2009 and abandoned in the middle by 'Eris Jade Black'. Here is the first chapter and none of the chapters are mine until after chapter 9.

Summary: Hogwarts and an American Wizardry school decided to experiment with an exchange student program just for Quidditch players. This year gets interesting when Ron Harry Hermione and Fred, meet George's pen pal, the exchange player from America, Onyx Christie, but who is she really? And what does she have in common with Harry? Read on to find out…..

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Characters belong to JK Rowling and the ones which don't belong to Eris Jade Black. Only chapters which are mine come after chapter 9.

Chapter One: The Wrenches That Life Throws

Ron and Harry were in the living room of the Weasleys' home. Harry had come to stay with the Weasleys almost every summer since his unfortunate "accident" of blowing his "Aunt" up like a balloon. The boys were playing a game of chess in front of the fire, which was more for light than warmth, George and Fred were up in their room, and Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Harry looked at the clock, it didn't really tell the time, like muggle clocks but where people were at that time, it showed that Mr. Weasley and Percy were still at work.

"So when is Hermione arriving?" Harry looked at his chess pieces.

"She isn't staying with us, but we will see her at Diagon Alley though." Ron was still pondering his move when a loud tapping could be heard from one of the windows.

Mrs. Weasley let the big owl in. It had a letter fastened to its leg. "George! You have an owl!"

"Coming Mum!" could be heard from above.

"Whose owl is that?" Harry nodded at the strange owl that was hooting softly while Ginny gave it a cookie.

"Oh, that's just George's Pen Pal's owl." Ron answered nonchalantly. "Check-mate."

George could be heard running down the winding stairs as he made his way to the kitchen. "It'd be much easier if I could just apparate down 'ere." He muttered as he made it to the landing.

"Here dear, you better hurry, before Ginny feeds the owl all of the cookies." She went back to her cooking.

"Spike, 'lemmie see the letter, then you can go." He unfastened the letter from the owl and sat in the chair that was opposite Ginny.

As he read the letter a big smile lit up his face. Then it faded.

George,

I can't wait till we will finally get to meet. I hope everyone there is well. It seems that everyone here can't wait to be rid of me. I am not that bad of a person I assure you. I found out that my travel plans have changed, so unfortunately I won't get to meet you all until the train. See you at the platform.

Love, (I always say that at the end of letters, don't worry.)

Onyx

"Who was the letter from dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired form her place at the stove.

"It's from Onyx, she won't be coming here after all." George replied with a slightly disappointed tone.

"Has something happened?"

"No, 'er travel plans changed last minute, so we won't see 'er until we arrive at the platform." George quickly wrote a reply to Onyx and sent the owl away.

"That's a shame, well cheer up, I am sure you will still have time to get to know her the train. Now get the boys and go wash up, dinner is just about done." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the retreating form of her son, and then went back to cooking.

Three Months Before

Onyx sat on her bed and stared out the window at the starry sky. She was excited about this school year. She was going to be in her fifth year at Salem Academy of Magic. She was the top chaser on her house Quidditch team. She stood up and walked out of her room. Her small house sat in the middle of a quiet muggle neighbor hood. It was a cozy home; it only housed three people, Onyx and her Godparents. They had lived there ever since Onyx was three.

She'd been living with them ever since she could remember. They made sure that she new exactly who and what she was. She new that these people, with whom she had been living with most of her fifteen years, were not her parents. Her parents were dead, but she had never known the reason. But then when Onyx was ten, she had asked Liz, her 'God-Mother', about her parents' deaths.

Flash Back

Liz sat down hard on the settee, she had always known that her God-Daughter was going to ask about her parents death, but she still wasn't sure how she was going to tell this young girl that her parents had been murdered. The question was, how was she going to be able to handle it?

"Well love, it is really difficult for me explain this, but I know that you need to hear it." Liz took a breath and looked over at the young girl, "You were only about two, your uncle Sirius had just picked you up to take you abroad for a short holiday while your parents went to their conference up-state. They came home about a week later, I was watching over the house while they were away, they arrived home and couldn't wait to see you again. I had told them that you and your uncle would be home the next day. I left shortly after they had returned." Liz's eyes had started to water. She gave the girl a reassuring smile and continued her story, "I hadn't heard anything from your parents, I went to pick you and your uncle up at the airport, and everything had seemed normal until we arrived at the house." She took a breath, a single tear had fell, and the little girl that sat before her just looked so confused. "When Sirius and I walked in, I screamed so loud it woke you up from your place in Sirius' arms. He handed you to me and checked your parents, he shook his head like this was all some kind of sick joke his brother was playing. But it wasn't. Sirius looked at me, and all I could see was the scared little boy that I had met my first day at school. I handed you back to your uncle and as calmly as I could, I walked to the fireplace and tossed the summoning powder into the flames, the first name that came into my mind was Rick, he was an Auror that was stationed in America at the embassy. As soon as the information of your parents left my lips, he apparated and held me in his arms. He noticed Sirius holding you and looked into his face. The haunted, lost look was there in full force. Rick looked down at me and told me everything would be fine. He summoned more Aurors and then sent Sirius, you and myself away, just until they could figure out who had done this. When we left, I told Sirius that he should go back to England, and tell the others, before they had to read it in the paper. We said our goodbyes and then Sirius pulled out a port-key, and then he was gone."

"Where is he now? Why don't I remember him?" Christine had tears in her eyes.

"A few months after your parents funeral, their good friends, James and Lily Potter met the same fate. The same evil wizard that took your parents' lives, took theirs as well. Only their little boy survived, he was about the same age as you, he was the one who stopped the evil wizard. Your uncle was supposed to have been the Potters' Secret Keeper, but something happened, he had been blamed for telling where they were. He fled; a week later he was charged with the murder of one of his best friends and twelve muggles. He has been in Azkaban ever since." Liz wiped the remainder of her tears away and looked at Christine, she was the picture image of her mother, right down to the pale white hair and skin. Christine looked at Liz, he big blue eyes full of tears for parents and friends she never even knew.

Liz reached over and held Christine, "Shh, love its alright. Your parents are in a happier place now."

"Tell me the name of the one who did this," Christine seemed much older than ten at that moment, her face a mix of rage and sorrow, "Who could have caused this much pain for two families."

"It was He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, the dark Lord Voldemort. But you'll never have to face him. He is dead and can't harm another soul…."

End Flash back

Onyx walked into the kitchen where Liz was reading the post, Onyx's big gray owl was sitting on the back of one of the chairs.

"Onyx dear, there is a letter for you," a small smile played at her lips as she handed the letter to Onyx.

Onyx looked at the letter, she didn't recognize the handwriting on the front, and seal on the back was unfamiliar too. She looked at Liz quizzically. Liz nodded for her to open it. Onyx shrugged and broke the seal, and unfolded the letter.

Miss Christine Ameilé Black

2435 Cornerstone Pkwy

Boston, Massachusetts, USA

Dear Miss Black,

My name is Professor Albus Dumbledor, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We here would like to extend an invitation to join our newest exchange program. Your headmaster at Salem Academy recommended you for our Quidditch exchange program. I here you are a very excellent student as well.

Then as far as the exchange program will go, you will attend all of your classes here at Hogwarts and play for the house team of the player that you are replacing. Do to your special gift, we are offering a tutoring session, if you choose to take it.

I understand that as of now you are living under an assumed name. If you so choose you may use it here to ensure your safety. We hope to hear your reply to our offer very soon.

Sincerely,

Prof. A. Dumbledor

Onyx stared at the letter in disbelief all her life she had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. She stared at Liz, who was grinning like an insane person.

"Liz, did you know about this?" she nodded.

"Professor Lowery owled me about it a week ago. We are so proud of you. You are finally going home." Liz smiled and looked at Onyx.

"Home?"

"Yes, you were born in London. You have family there, rather friends of your parents."

"But if that was true, why have I lived here all of my life. Why is it that I finally think I have it all figured out, something like this gets thrown in?" Onyx lashed out. 'So that is what a sullen teenager looks like.' Liz mused. "I mean hey I'd love to go to England and Hogwarts, it's everything I had always wanted. But why now?"

"That is something I don't know the answer to. I do know that your parents fled to America to get away from something, but she never said what it was, and like the friend that I was I went with your parents. But now that I think about it, I think it had to do a lot with your parents' deaths." Liz took a sip of her tea.

"Oh." Onyx absent-mindedly petted her cat that had curled up in the chair next to her. This was a lot to take in. 'Home, it just sounds wrong.' Onyx stared at the letter. Then she perked up, "Isn't Hogwarts where you and my parents went to school?"

"Yes." Liz reviewed the report that was in her hand. Liz was an assistant to the Minister of Magic at the American Ministry of Magic. "I remember meeting your parents too. They were in their second year at Hogwarts my first year. Your father was in the same house as me, Gryffindor. Your mother was in Ravenclaw. From what I had heard, it was a total scandal, your mother was the only Malfoy to never get sorted into Slytherin, unlike her twin who did."

"Wait, mum had a twin? I have family in England, and you are telling me that my mother was part of a family of dark wizards?" Onyx was speechless.

"Let me finish the story before you jump to any conclusions okay?" Onyx nodded. "As I was saying, your mother and her twin were in separate houses, she and your father had fallen in love when they were in their fifth year. They hung around your father Jeff's younger brother Sirius and his friends. Remember I told you about the Potters? Well this was when they were in forth year. James, Sirius, Remus, and they're rat faced follower Peter all hated Malfoy's. They treated your mum, Lucinda Malfoy, like a sister, but they could not stand Lucius. When your parents graduated they wanted to get married. But Lucius and your grandfather forbade it. So your mum and dad pretended that their relationship was over. But they always were together when they had the chance. Your mum and Lily Potter, the Potters had gotten married right out of Hogwarts, and myself all went to Auror training together, as did your father, Sirius and James. I never really paid much attention to Peter so I don't know what happened to him then." Liz shrugged and continued. "Around the time Lily got pregnant with her son, your mother was pregnant with you. Well the odd thing was, so did Lucius' wife Narcissa. See your parents had eloped, but they never stayed with each other, they were still hiding it from her family."

"Wouldn't everyone notice that mum was pregnant too?"

"She used to use charms and spells to hide it. The first few months of your life you lived with the Potters and their son, that way your parents new that you would be safe. Lucy hated the lie she was living, she wanted her real family together. So one night she and your father and you, fled here. I came with so they could have a Secret Keeper. Rick and I still don't know how they found your parents. We were lucky that you were with the Potters when the attack happened. So that means that you are still a secret. The Malfoys don't have any idea that you are Lucy's daughter."

"Okay, I get it now. So if I do this exchange program, I will always be known as Onyx Christie." Onyx still couldn't believe it. 'I have family but they don't even know I exist. Bugger.'

"Yes, that's only if you want. But there has been a rumor going around the Ministry that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges, he is no longer on the run." Liz smiled; she looked at the girl that she raised as her own. Now she was all grown up.

"I think I want to be Onyx. If I see my uncle Sirius, I let him know. But I don't want questions form other people." Onyx stood up and got some parchment from the writing desk. She began her reply to Hogwarts.

"Okay love."

Dear Prof. Dumbledor,

I accept your invitation for the exchange program. This will be an experience that I think my change my life. I also would like to inform you of my decision to remain under my alias, Onyx Elena Christie. I am excited to finally visit Hogwarts and all of magical London. Thank you very much for this chance.

Sincerely,

Onyx Christie

Dumbledor set the letter on his desk and smiled. "Fawks, I believe this will be the year that will change everything."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you want to read my disclaimer, go back to the first chapter. I believe in more story less filler, don't you agree?

Chapter 2: High Noon On the Hogwarts Express

Present Day

Onyx stood in Kings Cross Station by the pillar that held the entrance to platform 9 and ¾. But she wasn't alone. Liz insisted that her nephew Oliver, escort Onyx to the station, then wait for the Weasleys to arrive. The station was buzzing with the sounds of muggles and some wizards alike traveling home after summer holiday.

"Oliver, do you know the Weasleys?" The normally confident young witch looked nervous.

"Yes, remember, I went to school with them. Don't worry Chrissie, they are very nice people." Oliver put his arm around her shoulders in a very brotherly gesture. "Why are you worried about that anyway, I thought that you and George had been owling each other?"

"Yes we have. I guess its just nerves that's all." Onyx looked around at the crowded platform. "Ollie, you can't call me Chrissie anymore. It's Onyx until I get my life straightened out here, alright?" She and Oliver had sort of grown up together when he would visit Liz during summer holidays and such, he taught her how to play Quidditch too. She smiled at her surrogate cousin.

"Fine then you have to stop calling me Ollie all of the time Onyx." he stuck his tongue out at her and she playfully hit him on the shoulder. He looked over the crowd over Onyx's head and saw a group approaching them, "Onyx, look behind you." She looked at him confused and he winked at her.

"Oi Wood, what are you doing 'ere?" Fred Weasley shouted as the group walked over.

"I was asked to bring Onyx here to wait for you lot." Oliver gave Onyx a reassuring smile. "This is Onyx." Onyx, not feeling really sure of herself, slowly turned to face the group.

"Hello," She smiled shyly.

"So you are the girl that George wouldn't stop talking about all week," Ron stated just before George hit him. Onyx blushed, 'what is wrong with me, I get here and now I am like a lost puppy! Time to use that confidence that I know is still in here.'

"Oh really," Onyx smiled coyly, "you talked about me, all week?" George blushed. 'Got ya!' "Okay but seriously, it's nice to know that some people care." Changing her attitude, "shall I guess all of your names or are you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Um…this is my little sister Ginny, that is Hermione Granger. You have seen the pictures of my brother Fred and I, this is our ikkle brother Ronnikins, and this is Harry Potter." Ron was bright red. Harry looked like he was waiting for Onyx to do something.

"Its nice to finally meet you all." She looked down at her watch, then to Oliver. "Oliver you better get going, you are going to miss your train."

"Oh that's right, thanks Chr-Onyx, I'll owl you when we find out everything." He gave her a quick hug and turned to the rest of the group. "It was nice seeing you all again, but I need to get going. Bye Onyx, be good, and don't do anything that I haven't already done." He added with a smirk, and then he turned and left.

"So, this is the way to the platform?"

"Yeah just follow Ginny and we will be right behind you." George gestured to Ginny to go ahead. She went through the pillar. Onyx looked around and waited for the people to go away and then ran with her cart through the pillar. When she got to the other side, a steward took her luggage and put it on the train. The group met up again when the guys finished coming through.

"Oh look, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood," a drawling voice said from behind Onyx. Ron clenched his fists and Harry just glared. Onyx just turned around and raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Hermione just glared and held the boys back.

"And you are?" Onyx tilted her head to the side looking at the blonde boy. 'God, he looks like me.'

"Draco Malfoy, and you are?" he took Onyx's hand and kissed it. Onyx wanted to gag. 'My cousin is hitting on me. What an arse. Well here goes.'

"Onyx Christie, of the Scotland Christies. My I ask, why you choose to insult my friends in that manner? I would have thought that being a Malfoy, that you would have some class, but I guess we can't all be that lucky." Onyx turned her back to Malfoy and looked at the group, they were all speechless. "Let us go, we wouldn't want to be last on the train." She smirked at Malfoy and everyone followed her to the train, leaving a stunned Draco in their wake.

When they finally found an empty compartment, Onyx could hardly contain her laughter. The others just looked at her like she had just escaped from St. Mungos.

Onyx sat down and looked at the others. "What?"

"You do know that that was Draco Malfoy right." Ginny said from the doorway. Onyx rolled her eyes.

"So," she shrugged. "Guys sit down, it isn't like I threatened to kill him or anything." They all sat down, George and Fred went to go talk to some friends in a different compartment. "He's just a stupid prat, he needed to be put in his place." Ron Hermione and Harry sat across form Onyx and Ginny. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. The train's whistle could be heard.

"So how are you at Quidditch?" Harry broke the silence, "What position do you play?"

"I am a chaser, and Oliver thinks I am pretty good." Onyx glanced over to Hermione and Ginny who were in their own little conversation. "But, I think Quidditch can wait, that is all Oliver wanted to talk about on the way to the station. I mean seriously, if some one told him that they were no longer playing Quidditch, I think he'd kill himself." Harry and Ron laughed.

They talked for a while longer then they separated and changed into their school robes, Onyx kind of felt out of place, being the only one in the group without a house patch. As they waited for the train to arrive at Hogsmead Station, Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle showed up at the door of the compartment. Onyx had just walked out of the restroom when she noticed two of the three Slytherin troublemakers at the door of her compartment.

"What, you wait until I am out of sight to start bothering them again," Onyx shook her head. Harry and Ron had warned her about Crabb and Goyle, 'what they don't have in brains, they make up in size.' Harry had told her. Apparently Draco didn't say anything about her, they just sneered and went back to their taunts. "Boys," Onyx continued walking to them, "This really isn't a good time to bother them, and you know I would like to get back in there."

"You'll have to go through us first, little girl." Crabb glowered.

"Is that a promise," Onyx asked, smiling evilly. Malfoy wasn't hearing the confrontation in the hallway; he was too busy taunting Hermione. Well he was, until Goyle crashed into him, sending them both sprawling on the floor of the Gryffindors' compartment.

"Get off me you stupid dolt." Malfoy yelled from underneath Goyle. Crabb backed away slowly form Onyx as he made her way into the compartment.

"Did I miss anything?" She looked at Draco, "Are you slow in the head or something? I thought I said to not bother us anymore." She glared at the sputtering boy, "Are you quite finished? Because I am getting tired of seeing you around here."

"You just wait Christie, you'll get yours." Malfoy threatened as he got off the floor.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or a threat? Because that just sounded as dumb as you look. Just leave Malfoy." With a wave of her right hand the door slammed shut as Draco stepped out.

"Well that was definitely interesting." Ron said from his seat.

"Did you actually throw Goyle?" Harry snickered at the memory of Goyle crashing in.

"No, I hit him with the wrong spell and it kind of made him fall in." Onyx shrugged. "Hopefully I wont have to do that again."

"You can do wand less magic, how is that possible." Hermione asked from next to Ron.

"Long story," The train's whistle can be heard, signaling their arrival at Hogsmead Station. "And it can wait till another day. So until then, just pretend I was using my wand." She pulled her wand out of her robes. It was a dark ash, almost black and it had inlayed onyx rings around the handle. It was a very beautiful wand. "This is my wand. The man at the shop told me it had a dragon's heartstring and a phoenix feather. Truthfully, I have only used it twice, now it is just for show."

"Its pretty. We should get going now, need to find an empty carriage." Harry led the group out and off the train. "You don't have to worry about your luggage, they bring it up with the first years. Onyx nodded and followed everyone to the carriages.

Onyx walked into the Great Hall and gasped, it was nothing like what Salem's was. The enchanted ceiling showed the starry sky. Thousands of candles floated giving off the only light in the room. George, having caught up to her on the way in, led her to the Gryffindor table.

Twenty minutes and a slight head ache later; Professor McGonagal led the first years into the Hall. Onyx really didn't know very much about how they sorted houses. The professor walked up the steps that were in front of the faculty table and retrieved an old hat and a stool.

"When I call out your name, please come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." She read down the list. Each house clapped, save the Slytherins, who just sulked until their house was called out. Professor Dumbledor stood and silence fell.

"Good evening students, I would like to welcome you all back, this should be an interesting year for all of you. I have some important announcements to make. First off, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence its name. Secondly, as you remember from last year, I made the announcement about the exchange program for the Quidditch teams. We chose a Gryffindor, so now I would like to introduce our exchange student, Miss Onyx Christie, she will be the new chaser replacing Miss Spinet. Please rise Miss Christie." Dumbledor gestured towards Onyx as she stood from her place next to George. She felt like she did at the train station, incredibly nervous. "I hope you all try to make Miss Christie feel welcome here. Now let the feast begin!" The food appeared on the tables. Onyx was still shocked that everyone was talking to her.

After dinner, the houses went to their dorms and settled in for the night. Before Onyx went to sleep, she wrote Oliver a letter and sent it off with her owl Spike. After that, she collapsed on her four-poster bed and fell into a pleasant dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tea With Sirius and the Truth About Onyx

Onyx woke up with a start. She looked around the room. 'Onyx think about it, you are at school now.' She got out of bed and took a shower and changed into her school robes. She put her long black hair in a ponytail, grabbed her books, and then walked into the common room. All of the students were there. She noticed George and his brothers, plus Hermione, and Harry.

"Wow it's loud down here." Onyx looked around the room.

"Yeah, first day of classes, everyone is still trying to find everything." Ron pointed at Neville Longbottom, who was still searching for his toad Trevor.

"Lets go down the to the Great Hall for breakfast, we have Double Potions with Slytherin first." Everyone except for Onyx groaned. They all walked through the picture hole. The corridor was as loud as the common room.

"So I take it that it is a bad thing to have potions first." They looked at Onyx as they walked into the Great hall; it was less noisy this morning with only half of the houses in there.

"Snape isn't the nicest teacher in the world."

"That is an understatement. I swear the man is evil." Ron noticed Onyx's confusion, "He is the head of Slytherin house, and he likes to take our points away and not Slytherin's."

"Oh." Everyone had taken a seat and started to fill their plates with the food. Onyx just filled her cup with coffee and milk, and grabbed a piece of toast.

'it's okay Onyx, it can't be that bad.' She thought to herself as they made their way down to the Potions Dungeon. Boy was she ever wrong. She sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione while they waited for Professor Snape to walk in. Onyx looked around the room and spotted Malfoy, and the two she remembered from the train, he looked at her, sneered, and then turned back to the girl that was practically all over him.

"I am sure you all did your essays over the summer." Snape raced through the dungeon to the front of the class. "If you didn't that is ten points each from your house." He stopped and began to write on the board, the list of ingredients for the potion that they were going to start with. "I will be assigning partners, you will work with them until the winter holiday." He looked over his class list, "Ah yes, Miss Christie, you have until tomorrow to turn in a two foot essay on the uses of Belladonna."

"Yes, professor." 'That should be easy considering I just wrote one last year at Salem.' She smiled to herself.

"Now for your partners; Weasley, Longbottom; Granger, Parkinson; Malfoy, Christie…" Onyx couldn't believe this; she was going to be stuck with Malfoy for three months. 'Kill me now, please.' By the time she finished her inner ranting, she was already standing next to the table where Malfoy was sitting. She sat down and pulled out her parchment and quill, and began to write out the ingredients list from the board.

"Lets just make the potion, alright. You can get the ingredients." Draco went to retrieve the ingredients while Onyx set the cauldron up and prepped it.  
"Damn bossy chit," Draco mumbled as he got the ingredients.

"Sorry about that. The coffee hasn't kicked in yet," She told him as he sat down. He couldn't think of anything to use against her. She wasn't like Granger, Potter, or Weasley. She had attitude, and he liked that. 'Too bad she isn't in Slytherin.'

"Whatever." They made their potion in silence. When they finished first, Snape walked over and looked into the cauldron.

"You look awfully confident Miss Christie, why don't you drink that potion then." Apparently they had to make a potion that changed ones hair color. Onyx quickly took the barrettes that had been in her hair, and drank the potion. Draco noticed, that as soon as she took the barrettes out of her long black hair, it turned a silvery-blonde, sort of like his own. Then, after she drank the potion, her hair had turned hot pink. "I am not surprised it worked considering that you worked with Mister Malfoy, five points to Slytherin." And with that he turned and went back glaring at the other students.

"Nice hair," Malfoy laughed. Onyx just rolled her eyes and replaced her barrettes; soon her hair was jet black once more. Draco stopped laughing and stared.

"The barrettes are charmed to make my hair black. What, you didn't think that I was going to walk around with hot pink hair all day did you?" The bells rang before he could answer her. Onyx picked up her books and went to leave with the other Gryffindors.

"It looks like your potion didn't last long," Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy as they walked out of the room, "Considering you worked with Malfoy. Did he make you do all of the work or something?"

"First off, the potion is still working. Secondly, no, we both did our fair share of the work." When they go to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry said the password (butter beer), and then the group walked in behind him.

"How is the potion still working if your hair is back to being black." Onyx had sat down in one of the big comfy chairs and took the barrettes out of her hair; it went back to hot pink.

"Theses barrettes," she held them out so the others could see them, "are charmed to turn the wearer's hair black. I created them during my third year; I was tired of having blonde hair. I have other colours too, they are in my trunk."

"Cool. We better get to class, I think you have Divination with Ron and Harry?"

"I believe so." As they walk out of the portrait hole, Onyx turns to Ron, "So, what is the divination teacher like?"

"She's a loon if you ask me. She kept predicting Harry's death in every class." Harry shakes his head and Ron chuckles.

"That does sound funny," the group splits up and heads to their classes. When they get to the Divination tower, the hall stops and a silver rope ladder dangles from the ceiling. "Going up?"

* * *

"Onyx I can't believe you did that!" Harry yelled as Onyx Ron and himself walked towards the Great Hall after Divination.

"It was bloody brilliant. I can't believe Trelawney fell for that." Ron exclaimed as Onyx smiled evilly.

"I did that to my last Divination teacher, only I told her that her cat was going to jump off a cliff. Only it did happen, only because she chased it there." Onyx shook her head. They arrived in the Great Hall just in time for the post to be delivered. Onyx's Barn owl Spike swooped down and landed next to her plate. He hooted softly and held out his leg.

"I remember that owl, the last time he came to the burrow, Ginny gave him half a plate of cookies, George wondered how Spike was going to make it back with the extra weight." He gave the owl a cookie. Just then Harry's owl Hedwig landed in front of Harry, holding its leg out as well.

"Oh my god," Onyx stated, just before she looked at Harry, he also yelled out. They looked at each other with confused faces. Onyx held out her letter again and read it.

_Onyx,_

Dumbledor informed me that you were in England attending Hogwarts. It has been such a long time since I saw you. I understand that you are going as Onyx now, but you will always be Chrissie to me. I hope you have met Harry, he is my Godson, and he's just like his dad, only you wouldn't remember much about him. I have arranged with Professor Dumbledor to have tea with you and Harry, Thursday afternoon at two o'clock in Dumbledor's office. Until then,

Sirius Black

"Harry come with me," Onyx jumped up from her spot and Harry followed. They walked out into the entrance hall and stopped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry looked at her incredulously.

"I couldn't alright. If you only knew, if you had known the truth about me, the rest of Gryffindor and you, would have hated me. I couldn't take that chance. I didn't know that the headmaster was going to tell my uncle, who I haven't seen since I was two, that I was here." Onyx looked at Harry, who had calmed down a bit more, "I am sorry. I did…do want to tell you all. I can tell you more when we meet with Sirius, then you'll understand. You and I have a lot in common. More than you'll ever know. Now, can we go back in the hall?" Onyx smiled at Harry.

"Yeah. Hey I am sorry about yelling at you. It was just a surprise hearing it from Sirius," Harry stopped before his hand reached the knob, "I hope Ron didn't read that." Eyes wide Onyx and Harry rushed into the Hall just before Ron could pick up the letter. Harry snatched it up from the table.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione was at the table next to Ron.

"Nothing, I just wanted to read the letter again." He looked at Onyx, who was begging him with her eyes not to show them.

"Onyx, you got another letter." Hermione handed the letter to Onyx.

"Thanks." She smiled as she unfolded the letter.

_Chrissie  
Onyx_

How's my favorite chaser? Well I found out that our team has a great chance at making the World Cup! Also, they told me that you could get High Box seats. Isn't it great? Well, have fun this year and don't let the Slytherin slime get you down.

Love

Oliver

"Who is that one from?" Onyx blushed.

"Oliver Wood." Onyx chuckled and set the letter down on the table. "He says that England has a really good chance of going to the World Cup this year, and he told me I could get the High Box seats if I wanted. That man has Quidditch on the brain."

"So how do you know Wood?"

"He's my 'cousin', and we kinda grew up together." Onyx stared at her peanut butter sandwich, and smiled.

* * *

Two o'clock Thursday afternoon came quick and found Harry and Onyx walking down the hall to Dumbledor's office. Onyx was nervous. She vaguely remembered her uncle, in a way, she was jealous of Harry, who had kept in touch with Sirius after he escaped. But she wasn't going to hold it against him.

"Here we are," Harry stood in front of a gargoyle statue. Apparently Harry had frequented the headmaster's office, he said the password (fizzing whizbeez) and the gargoyle started to rise and a staircase rose from beneath it.

"Wow," was all that Onyx could say as she followed Harry up the winding staircase. He knocked on the door and a muffled 'come in' could be heard. Harry opened the door and let Onyx enter first. The fairly large office was filled with portraits of wizards from the past.

"Good afternoon Onyx, Harry." Dumbledor smiled at the two students. "Please follow me," the headmaster led them to an adjoining room, where Sirius was sitting in a large armchair. "I will just leave you three now." Dumbledor nodded to Sirius then closed the door behind him.

"Lo Harry. Onyx." Sirius gestured for the teens to take a seat.

"How are things Sirius?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch next to Onyx. "Pretty good actually, that is why I asked you both to have tea." Sirius looked at his niece, 'look how much she has changed.' "Onyx, didn't you have blonde hair?"

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." Onyx took her barrettes out of her hair, praying that the pick was gone. "Is it still pink?"

"No it looks like the potion wore off."

"Let me guess, Snape made you all make the hair dye potion?" Sirius shook his head.

"Yeah. So what did you want to talk to us about?" Onyx was anxious to know anything at this point.

"Well, I got the papers to adopt Harry, I just need them signed by the Muggles and the judge." Harry was grinning and Sirius smiled. " and the reason I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to know if you wanted to stay here in England and continue schooling here at Hogwarts, you could even be known by your real name too."

"Oh my, that is a lot to think about. But oh how I'd love to stay here. But, what about Liz and Rick?"

"Liz and I had a long conversation, and she believes that it is your choice. She also thinks that you should stay here so you are closer to your real family, even if they are slimy gits."

Onyx took a sip of her tea. All she had ever wanted was just given to her on a silver platter. Harry was still mulling over all of the information that he had just heard.

"Who else are you related to?"

"Like I said, if I had told you when you met me, you would have hated me." Onyx looked at Sirius who nodded.

"Who is it."

"The Malfoys. My mum was Lucius Malfoy's twin sister. My dad was Sirius' older brother."

"What do you mean by was, didn't you live with them before you came to England?" Harry was beyond confused, he didn't care that she was related to Malfoy. Sirius looked at his niece, and finished her story.

"My brother and his wife were killed while I was taking care of Christie at your parents house. They had asked me to take her while they were at an Auror's conference. When we came back with Liz that, is when we found them. Exactly two months before your parents, Jeff and Lucinda Black were killed by Voldemort." Onyx was in tears, Sirius went to her and she cried on his shoulder. Harry was in shock, he couldn't believe that Onyx was the little girl he remembered from when he was two. When Onyx stopped crying, she hugged Sirius.

"Thank you." She looked into Sirius's eyes and smiled. "I needed to hear this again." She looked over at Harry, "sorry you had to see that." She wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Onyx, it's fine. I remember things from before. I remember you." He smiled at her.

"Please, just call me Chrissie, it is my name." They all talked about the future and what happened over the last few years. "…When I was eleven, I was wandering around the school grounds during a thunderstorm. I didn't really care at the time; I had just had a memory of what my godmother had told me of my parents. Before I knew what hit me, literally, I was struck by lightning. The nurse and headmaster told me that I was out for a week. One of the fun side effects from surviving the lightning strike, I have been able to do wand less magic. Oh, and I got a really big scar on the back of my neck too."

"Have you noticed your accent is getting thicker?" Harry laughed.

"If you spent four days with Oliver Wood, who was talking non-stop about Quidditch strategy, you'd pick up his accent too." Onyx rolled her eyes and smiled, Harry and Sirius smiled back.

Five minutes later, Harry and Chrissie said their good-byes to Sirius and walked out of the small room. Chrissie stayed behind in Dumbledor's office. She asked if she could now be known as Christine Black. Dumbledor agreed and wished Chrissie luck.

When Chrissie returned to the common room, the room was abuzz with conversation. But when they noticed that she had walked in, it got really quiet. She looked over to Harry who just shrugged.

"Uh, hi everyone. What's going on?" She started fidgeting while everyone stared.

"Why did you lie about who you really were?" Lavender Brown asked from next to the fireplace.

"I had to. You all wouldn't understand." She walked over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. "Did you tell them?"

"No, I just got in here. It was like this when I walked in." Harry looked at everyone in the common room.

"Lavender, who told you?"

"No one. Parvati and I were looking in your trunk when we found your diary." Lavender answered, Parvati stared daggers at her. Chrissie hit the roof.

"You went through my trunk? What gives you the right to do that? I can't believe the nerve of you." Chrissie ran to the stairs that led to the fifth year girls' dorm.

"Gee Lavender, that's low even for you. What were you looking for anyway." Hermione asked, trying to help her friend.

"I was trying to find those barrettes that she had been wearing." Lavender answered like what she did wasn't wrong at all. Chrissie walked back into the common room just as Lavender answered.

"You couldn't just ask me. They wouldn't work for you anyway, that's the way I charmed them." Chrissie just shook her head. "Alright, all of you listen to me." The room got quiet. "Thank you. Now, anything you heard from them is most likely true. Yeah, I lied about my name, but I am the same person. Now, I am not sure how much on that page she read but, yes, I have the misfortune to be related to a Slytherin. But don't judge me because of that. I didn't even know him until the other day on the train. You can hate me because I lied about my name, but don't you dare, hate me because of who I am related to." She stopped and looked at everyone's face. "Do you all understand that? Now, if I find out that anyone else has gone through my things, they will regret it." While Chrissie had been in the dorm she had changed into her practice clothes for Quidditch. She looked at all of the stunned faces, then turned and walked out of the portrait hole; she didn't notice George walking behind her.

"Onyx, wait." Chrissie turned to face him. She gave him a sad smile.

"Please, just call me Chrissie. That's my real name." She slid down the wall and just sat there, looking up at George then back at the floor, "That is not how I wanted to tell you all." George joined her on the floor and took her hand.

"Its alright Chrissie. You are a good person and witch, and a great chaser. Don't let them make you think anything less." He looked into her eyes, "I like you the way you are, no matter what your name is." Suddenly he stood up and helped Chrissie off of the floor.

"Thank you for being understanding about this." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you George, you have no idea how much this means to me." She let him go and walked down the corridor, broom in hand, and headed out to the Quidditch pitch to practice, leaving a confused George behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: if you really need to see the disclaimer, go back to page one. ;-)

Chapter 4: It Happened On the Pitch

Chrissie flew around the pitch for a while after she stopped practicing. She couldn't believe the nerve of them. She couldn't understand how she could even call them friends. Then she thought about George. He had told her that he liked her no matter who or what she was. Chrissie felt the butterflies in her stomach go into over drive. He had no idea how much that admission meant to her. As Chrissie put her broom in a dive she didn't notice the other figure zooming about the pitch. When she pulled out of the dive, she leveled out and didn't see the figure coming at her. All of a sudden the figure collided with her. She screamed and grabbed for her broom, she ended up dangling under it.

+++++++++++++++++++  
Back in Gryffindor Tower

George walked back in through the portrait hole, and the common room got really quiet. He looked at his housemates, shook his head, and then walked to the seventh year boys' dorm room to get his books for class.

"Well don't see what the big deal is, it was just some harmless fun." Lavender was sitting by the fire. The rest of the common room, having realized what exactly had happened, were staring daggers at her.

"Lavender, you had no right going through her things. What is wrong with you?" Hermione chided. But before Lavender could answer, everyone left the common room to prep for their afternoon classes.

* * *

Chrissie flipped back on to her broom (A/N: picture the high bar routine in gymnastics). She scanned the air above the pitch for what ever it was that ran into her. She gasped when she looked down. She glided down and dismounted. She looked in horror at the prone body, which was looking like nothing more than a pile of robes. She moved the hood and gasped again. It was Draco. Without thinking she transfigured his broom into a stretcher.

She pointed her hand at him and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa," and put him on the stretcher. As quickly as she could, she guided the stretcher back to the castle to the Hospital Wing. But when she got there, it was empty.

"Hello! Madame Pomfrey?" Chrissie yelled down the corridor as she put Draco on the bed. Quickly turning the stretcher back into his broom. When there was still no answer to her cries, she walked over to the fireplace and tossed the summoning powder in to the flames. "Headmaster Dumbledor!"

"Yes Miss Black?" Dumbledor's head could be seen floating in the fire.

"Do you know where Madam Pomfrey is?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Its Draco Malfoy sir, there has been an accident. He doesn't look so good." Chrissie explained, wringing her hands together.

"I'll be right there. Madam Pomfrey is here in my office." Chrissie walked back over to where Draco laid.

"How could you not see me?" she mumbled watching over him. The doors at the end burst open as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the bed.

"Oh my, how did this happen dear." She asked as she started looking over Draco, who was still unconscious. As Chrissie was about to answer, Dumbledor walked in, so naturally she waited for him before she told what happened. After she explained, she looked at Draco.

"Professor, I don't think he even knew I was out there."

"What do you mean Miss Black?"

"Draco didn't scream, he didn't even try to turn. It was as if he was being controlled." The headmaster looked at Chrissie thoughtfully. So did Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I am a little shaken, but I am fine, I was still holding onto my broom when he knocked me off."

"Well then Miss Black, I want you to go back to your tower and rest. I will inform your teachers." Dumbledor guided Chrissie back to the doors of the Hospital Wing. "I'll let you know how your cousin is, when he wakes up."

"Yes professor." She walked into the corridor, and then turned back, "Professor, could you not tell him, that I am his cousin."

"Yes of course Miss Black, now please go to your tower." She nodded and left.

When she got to the Gryffindor common room, the only people that were in there were Hermione, Harry and Ron. They looked up and smiled. She sent one back to them as she walked over.

"Chrissie, are you okay? You look a little out of it."

"Yeah, I am fine. But it is my cousin that I am worried about."

"Um there's nothing wrong with Harry, is it Oliver?" Ron seemed confused. Harry and Chrissie looked at each other, Harry nodded.

"Remember I said I had a Slytherin cousin." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Well Draco got hurt earlier, I was just in the Hospital Wing."

"So you are Malfoy's cousin." Chrissie was surprised that Ron hadn't started yelling. Chrissie nodded.

"So how did he end up in the Hospital Wing?" Chrissie retold the story.

"Ouch, been there before." Harry winced at the memory from third year.

* * *

No one noticed the cloaked figure, which was standing near the Forbidden Forest, watching the accident happen. After the girl had taken the fallen student to the castle, Lucius took his hood off and smiled evilly. "That will teach the boy to cross me. Now to make sure that girl doesn't figure out that it wasn't an accident." Lucius walked back into the forest and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Chrissie was showing Hermione how to charm some barrettes that would straighten her hair and give it some color. Chrissie put her black barrettes back in her hair and it changed from white/blonde to jet-black.

"I am going to go down to the Hospital Wing to check on Dra-Malfoy, I'll see you soon." As she was leaving George was walking in. "George, could you walk with me for a while?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course." He offered his arm and she accepted it.

"I also need to tell you something very important." She told him about what happened at the pitch, and how she was related to Malfoy. He took it relatively well. They were still arm in arm when they reached the hospital wing. Chrissie notice Dumbledor standing on the outside of the curtains that were blocking Draco.

"Ahh Miss Black, I see you are here to visit Mr. Malfoy." He said it loud enough, and the people on the other side of the curtains stood up. "I had expected to see you sooner. I see you have changed your hair color again. It suits you. I shall be on my way. Good evening Ms. Black, Mr. Weasley." And with that he walked out. Chrissie and George walked over to the curtain.

"You can come in, it's not like I have some infectious disease or something." Chrissie stepped through, and noticed an older lady that bore a striking resemblance to Draco.

"I see you are awake now." George stood there and watched.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Draco drawled.

"Draco, I will not tolerate you speaking that way to Ms. Black, she could have just left you out there!" 'Ahh yes, so it was Draco's mother.' Chrissie mused.

"It is alright Mrs. Malfoy. I am Christine Black. But please, call me Chrissie." Mrs. Malfoy took Chrissie's extended hand and shook it.

"Narcissa Malfoy. I want to thank you for saving him."

"Did Professor Dumbledor tell you what happened?"

"He told us parts, but then he said that you might be down soon, and that you could tell us what happened."

"Oh, alright." She looked at George, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Its fine, you didn't tell me about it."

"Okay, Draco do you remember being down at the Quidditch pitch?" He slowly shook his head. "Okay, I had just finished up flying laps. I was only about fifty feet up; I thought that I was the only person out there, until something hit me straight on. I dangled from my broom, for a bit, I got back on and looked around for what ever ran into me. That's when I saw you on the ground. You didn't even scream, or yell at me to move. It was like you weren't really you. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does. Thank you Chrissie. Maybe we will talk again soon." Narcissa stood smiled at Chrissie, George and Draco.

"That would be lovely. Have a good evening Mrs. Malfoy."

"And to you. Draco I will see you soon." And with that she left.

"Your mum seems very nice."

"That she is. Can I talk to you alone for a minute." Chrissie looked at George, he nodded, kissed her on the cheek and walk out of the room. "So, you and a Weasley, you two look good together."

"Wow you must have hit your head harder than we thought. Complimenting a Gryffindor and a Weasley." She teased, then smiled. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to thank you. I am sorry I knocked you off of your broom too. And since when are you a Black?"

"Well that is a long story, which I would love to tell you sometime, but just not right now." She gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, it would be rude of me to keep you from your Weasley," Chrissie blushed, "so go on. I really meant what I said, thank you."

"What's family for?" She smirked at him again and left him looking really confused.

* * *

When Chrissie walked out of the room, she found Fred talking to George waiting for her. George looked up and smiled when he saw Chrissie, which only made her blush.

"So how was the devil-incarnate?" Chrissie rolled her eyes.

"Ha Bloody Ha. He didn't even know what happened. But he is still the same old Malfoy." She smiled at the brothers.

"Well Ms. Black would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall for dinner?" George offered Chrissie took his arm, getting a strange look from Fred.

"I though your last name was Christie?" Fred looked at Chrissie confused.

"Well walk with us, and I'll explain." The three walked down to the Great Hall while Chrissie told Fred her story. He took it like George did, and he swore never to make fun of her being related to Malfoy.

++++++++++++++  
Two Weeks Later

Today all of the classes were canceled. The halls of Hogwarts were empty, even the dorms. Outside of the castle it was a completely different story. All of the students were at the Quidditch pitch. Today was the first match of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. The stands were packed and loud. From the locker rooms, it sounded like a far off thunderstorm.

"Well people, you know what you have to do. Fred and George, keep those bludgers moving. Chasers, lets run up the score early, make them work for it. Ron, block, and stay on this time. Harry, hold Malfoy off for as long as possible, try wait until we at least have one hundred points. If you can't wait that long, oh well, we win anyway." Katie Bell looked at her team. "Now go out there and kick some Slytherin arse!" With a yell, the Gryffindor team went to the exit and waited. Chrissie watched as the Slytherin team staged at their tent's exit. The two teams walked out onto the pitch, the roar of the crowd only became louder.

"Here come the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan started announcing, "Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Black, and Harry Potter!" All of the houses, well except for Slytherin, cheered. "And here come the Slytherins." Then Lee mumbled, "Try not to cheat this time."

"Mr. Jordan, I thought we went over this." McGonagal chided.

Katie and the Slytherin captain shook hands and waited for Madame Hooch's whistle. Chrissie looked over the opposing team. She noticed Draco, he looked a bit dazed, but that was to be expected, Madame Pomfrey had just released him from the infirmary two days prior. Chrissie sent a thought to him, 'you okay?' He glanced at her and gave her a quick nod.

+++++++++  
Flash Back

_Chrissie went to visit Draco and bring him his lunch down in the Hospital wing. Chrissie walked over to the bed that Draco was occupying. 'Maybe I should tell him today.' She thought to herself, she still hadn't told him about why she was a Black._

"Tell who what?" that snapped Chrissie back into reality.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you said 'maybe I should tell him today.'" Madame Pomfrey looked up from her chart that she was writing on.

"I didn't hear anything like that dear." She set the chart down and walked back to her office.

Chrissie looked at Draco. "Okay watch me." 'Am I moving my lips?'

"Bloody hell, maybe I did hit my head harder than we thought." Draco looked paler than normal.

"Bloody hell is right. I have never had anyone able to hear me when I do that. Must be a Malfoy thing." She shook her head.

"What do you mean, 'a Malfoy' thing?"

"Well I told you I'd tell you how I am a Black. Well long story short, Lucy Black, my mum was born Lucinda Elena Malfoy, twin sister of Lucius Dante Malfoy."

"Why don't I know a Lucinda Malfoy?" Draco was confused; he didn't remember an aunt Lucinda.

"Well you wouldn't, because she died when you were two. Wait. No she and my father were murdered by Voldemort, two months before he killed the Potters." She went on and told him everything up until the other day when he had the accident.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I don't dwell on it anymore. The last time I did, I was struck by lightning." Chrissie shrugged.

"Ouch."

* * *

The score was twenty to zero: Gryffindor. Chrissie and the other chasers played mind games with the Slytherins' chasers. Harry was leading Draco around the pitch. He'd dive and pull back and Draco would follow.

"Black has the quaffle, she passes it to Bell, no, wait to Johnson." The girls had apparently confused Lee to the point that he just stopped trying to keep it straight. The chasers had made up a new move. Watching muggle airshows inspired it. The fighter planes separating in formation, like a ballet in the air. Chrissie had used this move with her old teammates at Salem. When the girls saw the opposing beaters and chasers coming she yelled to the other two chasers.

"SPLIT!" Chrissie being the middle went straight up, Bell and Johnson veered to the left and the right, causing the Slytherins to collide. The Gryffindor side laughed and cheered.

"Wow, an awesome move and score for Gryffindor! Ha ha Slytherins, look out I think we will see more moves like that from our American exchange student Chrissie Black!" McGonagal glared but didn't say anything to him.

Harry was at the bottom the pitch searching for the snitch, he noticed Malfoy watching him. All of a sudden Harry just took off across the pitch, true he didn't see the snitch, but it was fun to watch Malfoy chase after the proverbial goose. Harry glanced upward and caught site of the snitch just next to Chrissie. He pulled up on his broom and went straight up. Chrissie felt wind rush past her as she looked down and saw Harry coming towards her. He brushed past and caught the snitch. The stadium was filled with the roaring crowd.

"HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee shouted, jumping up and down. Chrissie looked to her right as Draco came careening towards her. 'No not again!' she moved so her couldn't hit her. 'Draco!' She screamed in her thought. He didn't respond. Harry noticed and went after him also.

"Draco!" this time She screamed out loud. Both she and Harry had caught up to him. Chrissie grabbed his broom, while Harry grabbed Draco. They brought him down to the ground where Dumbledor and Madame Hooch were waiting. While they were landing, Chrissie saw a cloaked figure at the end of the pitch. A thought came to her, 'maybe that is what is causing this.' "Professor Dumbledor, sir, look at the north end of the pitch," she whispered next to the professor. Dumbledor glanced up and saw the figure. The figure must have seen him look up, for it dissapperated.

"Is this what he was like last time?" McGonagal asked, peering down at Draco, whom they had put on a stretcher to take him back to the castle.

"Yes professor," Chrissie looked at Harry, "Good job Harry. Thanks for helping me." She nodded to Draco's still form.

"Thanks, you're welcome. What's family for?" He grinned and went back with the rest of the team, who were celebrating.

"What the…?" Chrissie stared after him confused.

"Miss Black, go ahead and go with your team. You can check up on your cousin after we get him checked out." Dumbledor smiled at Chrissie as she turned to go.

"Of course. Bye professor." She said with a smile, and went after Harry and the others.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: if you really need to see the disclaimer, go back to page one. ;-)

Chapter 5: Days Pass By Like A Blur  
The common room was loud. When Chrissie and the rest of the Gryffindor team walked in, they were welcomed with cheers and applause. The house elves brought all sorts of food for the party, though, some of the others in Gryffindor were wary of certain cream filled desserts.

"Wow, you all do this after every match that Gryffindor has won?" Chrissie yelled over the noise to George and Harry. The boys nodded. Chrissie walked through the crowd to the stairs to the girl's dorm so she could change out of uniform. When she got to the fifth year dorm, she noticed an owl setting on her windowsill. She opened the window and a brown owl flew over to her bed. The unfamiliar bird stuck its leg out so Chrissie could remove the parchment, before she could give the owl a Knut, it flew back out the window.  
_Onyx  
Hello sweetie how are things at Hogwarts? Rick and I wanted to tell you some really happy news; we're going to have a baby. Isn't that great? Sirius told us about you accepting his offer to stay with him and Harry. We are so happy for you. We want you to know that we will always be proud of you. Jill and Alex will be owling you soon also. Well I should get going. Good luck with your upcoming Quidditch games and such. We love you Chrissie._

Love

Rick and Liz  
Chrissie wiped a happy tear from her eye. She was truly happy for them, they finally got what they had always wanted, a child of their own. She smiled at the letter and planned on owling them back in the morning. Chrissie quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a maroon blouse. She put some red and gold barrettes in her hair and pulled it into a messy bun. Then she walked back out to the party.

"Chrissie, what's wrong?" George noticed her red eyes, "Why are you crying. We can't party when people are crying." She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, these are happy tears." He looked at her, confused. "Follow me." Chrissie took his hand and led him out of the common room, to the hall. "My God-parents just owled me. They are finally going to have a baby. I guess I am just happy for them, they also let me know that they are happy with my decision to stay here in England, and live with my uncle Sirius and Harry."

"So you aren't going to go back?" Chrissie shook her head and smiled. He then picked her up and spun her around.

"George! Have you gone mad? Put me down." He set her down, still grinning. "What was that all about?"

"This," he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, that left them both breathless when they broke apart. "I have wanted to do that, ever since I saw you at the platform."

"The same here." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, but stopped him before he could take it further. "We better get back to the party before they start wondering where we got to." She said quietly. George took her hand and led her back into the noisy common room.

* * *

Chrissie was staring at the letter in her hands. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. The boys were talking about the Quidditch game, and Hermione and Ginny were having an animated discussion about DADA class. Chrissie read the letter again.  
_Onyx_

Have you gone completely NUTS? You are going to stay there and leave us behind? Is this about a guy, because I am sure James would love to see you again. That girl that took your place, she is really nice and all but… she isn't you, you are my best friend and you are too far away. We miss you Ony even Boris misses you. If you plan on living there, with your NEW friends, you can forget about being Lexie's friend or mine. You have a week to get back to us on that. Goodbye for now.

Best Friends?

Jillian Rose Michaels  
Chrissie growled softly to herself. 'Why can't they understand?'

'Who understand?' Chrissie looked up and saw Draco looking at her.

'Its not important.' She gave him a small smile and looked back at the letter. She set it in her empty goblet and muttered, "incendio" and waved her hand over it.

"What's wrong Luv," George had noticed the small fire in the cup.

"My friends in Salem are not pleased with my decision to stay here. Jilly thinks I am staying because of a guy. She told me her brother wouldn't mind dating me." She looked at the jealousy flash across George's handsome face. "Don't worry, I'd never leave you for him, ever. He reminds me of what Blaise Zabini's twin would look like. That, in itself is a very scary picture." He chuckled at the thought and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, then they aren't really your friends then if they can't respect your decision." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they think Alicia is nice, but she isn't me. I just wish my life would just stop throwing wrenches at me. Every time I think I have it all figured out, something like this happened," she ranted, pointing at the smoldering goblet.

"It could be worse."

"Ack, don't say that, you're going to jinx me." She had a mock scowl on her face, which only turned into a grin when she looked at George.

"I'd never do that to you. I think we should get back up to the common room so we can get ready for the Hogsmead trip." They both stood up and walked out hand in hand. Draco watched and smiled. He had felt what Chrissie had been feeling over that letter. Although, he couldn't understand how it was possible, but then again, that was just one of the many weird things that had happened since this year started.

* * *

The group of Gryffindors, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Chrissie sat around a table at the Three Broomsticks. Chrissie always loved this little village. Now it was decked out in Halloween decorations. Fall leaves were scattered around, blowing in the gentle breeze, looking like small tornadoes.

"In Salem, they seem to think that they invented All Hallows Eve." Chrissie rolled her eyes.

"They would say that, now after all of those witch trials and murders." Chrissie looked at Hermione. "What, I read about it in Muggle Studies."

"Chrissie, that was an amazing play you and the other chasers pulled yesterday." Harry was very impressed. "I don't even think the pro teams have used that.

"I went to a muggle air show in America. They have fighter planes and other airborne muggle devices. I thought it was amazing how the planes could pull out of formation. It reminded me of a dance. That is how I came up with it." Chrissie blushed, she knew she was babbling.

"So, do you know when you are going to get your stuff to Sirius' place?"

"I haven't thought about it. If I go back, I want to do it while my so-called friends are at school." She replied with a slight twinge of bitterness.

"Why, don't you want to see them?" Ginny asked, always trying to see the happier side of things.

"I would love to see them again. They just want me to choose them over the life I am starting here." Chrissie shrugged, George tightened his grip on her hand. "I don't want to have to choose. I am happier now, than I ever was back there. But I think I will retrieve my things just before Christmas holiday."

"That is too bad. We'd be happy for you either way. But I think you might enjoy being here more than there. But that is just my opinion."

"Yeah, if I stay here, I will be with family. And there is so much more here in the wizarding world than there. It is too new there for anything great. They don't even have castles there. The school I went to, looks just like a muggle school, it's boring." They all laughed. Chrissie thought that It was nice to be around people that could understand her.

"We should probably be getting back to the castle now." Ron looked around the pub. "We don't want to be late for the feast." They all nodded in agreement, got up and left. The walk back to the castle was peaceful. The sun had just started to make its descent towards the horizon when the group got near the lake.

* * *

The Great Hall was loud, the Halloween feast was about to begin. Jack-o-lanterns floated above the tables. The cobwebs that decorated the head table had spiders scuttling about. Bats flew across the enchanted ceiling, diving into the crowds of students that were taking their seats at their house's table. Silence fell throughout the room as Dumbledor stood.

"Good evening students and happy Hallows eve. I just have a few short announcements before we begin. First off, we will be having the Yule Ball once again this year. The turn out at last year was a success, so we've decided to make it an annual event for those students who wish stay during the holiday. Also we will be holding a small New Years Eve party, for those of you who planned on staying after the Yule Ball." The hall erupted in applause. "Now," it was quiet again, "Let the feast begin!" As always the food appeared and the noise level went right back to where it was.

After the feast, everyone went back to their house's common room. All of the Gryffindors, except three, were surprised when they walked into their common room. It was decorated much like the Great hall, a long table sat along a wall with windows, was loaded down with food and drinks. Chrissie, George and Fred all shared a knowing look as the other students went to the refreshments table.

"Happy Halloween." Chrissie shouted from the stairs that led to the dorms. She waved her hand and music started playing. Chrissie watched as everyone started dancing. She smiled to herself. 'I wonder what Malfoy's doing.' She had a laugh. 'hey Draco, what is your house doing right now?'

'we are just sitting around, why.' Even in his head he sounded nervous. Chrissie rolled her eyes.

'Nothing, I was just curious.' Just then George wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Want to dance with me?" he whispered in her ear. Chrissie couldn't help but blush.

"Of course." The songs changed to a slow song as George walked her to the center of the room.

"This party idea of yours was great." He looked down at her, "We would have come up with something, but this puts it to shame." Chrissie smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Did you put that licorice out?"

"The stuff that was in your trunk?" Chrissie nodded. "Yeah, it is at the end of the table, next to the sweets form Honeydukes."

"Did I tell you what that did?" he shook his head. Chrissie pulled his head down and whispered. "Black cat licorice." George's eyes widened. She looked over his shoulder and pointed, "Oh look, Lavender just picked up a piece." Chrissie giggled. They both turned to see the exact moment when Lavender realized she was going to change. There was a 'pop', then on the floor next to the table, was a black cat.

"Fred, George, did you do that?" Parvati snickered from across the room. Fred was in shock, George was smiling and shaking his head 'no' and pointing to Chrissie, who was doubled over laughing.

"It was me." Chrissie, was still giggling, while everyone applauded her. Just then, another 'pop' was heard and Lavender looked around the room as everyone laughed.

"Why you..."

"Why I what? Did you enjoy that Lavender? You know, you should think before you eat that stuff. But then again you know what they say, 'you are what you eat.' "Chrissie added with a smirk. Then everyone went back to the party.

"I love you, you know that?" George whispered in Chrissie's ear. She started to smile.

"Yeah, but you just love me for my mind, and the fact that I can prank as well as you and Fred." She turned in his embrace and gave him a kiss. "But, I love you too." She kissed him again. All around the room, popping noises were heard. Many black cats sat around the room, all the while, George and Chrissie snogged in the corner.

* * *

Chrissie made her way to the DADA class by herself that morning. She had left the hall to get to the class early, she had heard that they had to put in a substitute in for the rest of the term, and she couldn't help but wonder who would be taking over. When she arrived in the classroom, she sat down in her seat and looked over at the teacher, who was just staring at her.

"Hello Professor." Chrissie smiled at the man and went back to her reading.

"Lucy?" she looked up at the teacher. He was pale, like he had seen a ghost. Chrissie stood up and walked to the professor's desk.

"No, I am not my mum." She gave him a sad smile. "I am Chrissie Black though."

"Oh Merlin, I haven't seen you since you were two!" the professor smiled at her confused look. "Not since your parents." He trailed off.

"It's okay. I know they loved me when they were alive." She gave him a thoughtful look. "You are Professor Lupin, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's who I am." He looked at her, "I thought you were living with the Christies in America."

"I was, but then I was invited to attend school here for my last three years. So now I'll be living with Sirius and Harry." She added with a smile.

"That sounds nice," he looked at the door, students had started filing into the classroom.

"I had better take my seat then." Chrissie walked back to her desk, Hermione sat next to her.

"So do you know who our substitute teacher is?"

"Yeah, but he told me not to tell, it is a surprise." 'What's a surprise.' Draco was walking into the classroom. He must have been reading her again. 'Stay in your own damn head Malfoy.'

"I don't have to." Draco said out loud. But he was by himself.

"Talking to yourself now Malfoy," Harry asked as he walked in behind Draco, who was now blushing. Chrissie and Hermione just snickered.

'You need to be careful Draco, don't want anyone to think you went off the deep end.' Chrissie giggled, Hermione gave her a funny look. "Funny thought."

"Alright class," At that voice, everyone's head snapped to attention towards the front of the room. Professor Lupin turned to the class, gasps were heard. Harry Ron and Hermione were wide eyed at the sight of their former teacher. "Nice impression of a goldfish, Ron and Harry. Now lets open our books to page 105."

'I thought we got rid of this guy third year.'

'Yeah I heard about that. Be nice to him this time.'

'Why should I? He's a werewolf.' Even in her head he was sneering.

'I could tell everyone about your fascination with ducky socks.' Chrissie retorted, smirking to herself, while taking notes. It was really quiet in her head for a good five minutes.

'Fine, I'll play nice.' This made Chrissie jump in her seat, she was used to the quiet. Harry looked at her, with a raised eyebrow. Before she could say anything, the class bell rang.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, as the four walked to Professor Lupin's desk.

"I startled myself," she lied. She said as they reached the desk.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"Welcome back."

"Er. Why are you back? Not that it isn't great to see you, its just I thought."

"Snape is working on a new potion that should hold off the effects of the change."

Chrissie, hearing this walked out of the room quickly. She had an idea.

* * *

Chrissie made her way down to the Potions dungeons with out incident. When she got to Snape's office, she knocked on the door. Snape opened it and immediately scowled at the Gryffindor.

"What do you need Ms. Black."

"I have some information for that potion that you are working on for Professor Lupin." She was holding a book that looked much like a diary.

"What kind of information would that be?"

"I made a similar potion for a friend of mine in America. If you would like to see the recipe, I have it with me." She handed him the book that was marked to the page in question. He read over it, thoroughly impressed.

"You came up with this by yourself." She nodded, "and it was successful?"

"Yes, but the recipient must where a certain charm. The charm can be anything, as long as they are wearing it at all times. The only problem is that it my have to be adjusted, considering the professor's age." Snape gave her a quizzical look. "I made this when I was in second year. The girl that I made it for was only thirteen."

"Well I should test out this potion as soon as possible. Does Professor Lupin, know anything about this?"

"No, he doesn't even know that I know that he is a were-wolf."

"Then how did you know about the potion that I was working on?"

"I was standing next to Hermione Granger and the other two, while they were talking to the professor. Why?"

"It isn't important. I will look this over and let you know when I have made it. You should be getting to class now Ms. Black." And with that, he shut the door. Chrissie shook her head as she walked out of the dungeons. She walked hurriedly out to Hagrid's hut to catch up to the rest of her class.

"Ooh, someone's late." Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, yelled out as Chrissie got to the group.

"Can it Pug." Some of the Slytherins even snickered. Chrissie noted that Draco Pansy looked like she was going to scream, which never happened because Hagrid had just walked out of his hut.

"'Mornin e'rybody, I 'ave a surprise for ye' all. Come 'round back 'ere and take a look at 'er." The one thing about Hagrid, he always found the oddest, and most dangerous animals. This one was no exception.

"A South African Blue? Hagrid where did you find her?" the dragon was beautiful. It had iridescent blue/green scales with dark blue horns and bright green eyes. Chrissie was getting odd looks from everyone after her out burst.

"How did you know that," Ron whispered to her.

"We took a class trip to South Africa, and saw one in the forest near the castle we were staying at." She whispered back. Hagrid looked impressed that someone actually knew what kind of dragon it was.

"That is correct Miss Black, ten points to Gryffindor." The dragon eyed everyone in the class. Hagrid had explained why they were going to be studying this particular dragon. When the class was over. The students made their way to the Great Hall.

"I still don't get how he got that 'Blue' here. Especially so far from their natural surroundings."

"Charlie did." Ron answered as the got to the table.

"How do you know Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's talking to Fred and George."

"Oh." Chrissie walked over to where Fred and George were sitting. George looked up at her and smiled.

"Charlie, this is my girlfriend Chrissie. Chrissie, this is my older brother Charlie, he studies and works with dragons." She smiled and shook Charlie's hand.

"Well its nice to meet you, Charlie." He smiled.

"Same here, I didn't even know that these two knew what a girl was, let alone they even had girlfriends." The twins blushed as Chrissie chuckled.

"Well I had better get going. Hermione and I are working on our DADA project together." She kissed George on the cheek, and winked at him, then smiled and waved at the other two as she walked to the other end of the table.

"That is some girl you got there, little brother." Charlie nodded at Chrissie.

"Don't I know it." George answered with a grin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: if you really need to see the disclaimer, go back to page one. ;-)  
Chapter 6: Moving Day

Malfoy Manor

Lucius paced the area near his desk. The Library was dimly lit by the enchanted candles that floated above the large oak desk. His plans had been going smoothly, until that girl came into the picture. But, there had been something oddly familiar about the girl, he noticed this at the Quidditch match. His plan had been to make it seem like Draco had accidentally crashed into a member of the opposing team, and possibly die. What he hadn't anticipated was the girl and Potter coming to his son's rescue.

"Who in the hell is that girl?" Lucius voiced to no one, for his library was empty, save him and a few portraits, whose subjects were sleeping. "Why does she keep saving him?"

Narcissa had been walking by the door as Lucius asked this question. She knew that she shouldn't even bother talking to her husband. But he was starting to worry her by talking to himself. So she popped her head into the library.

"Who dear, are you talking about?"

"Narcissa, has Draco ever written home about any girls that might have caught his eye? I am only asking because I know he would tell you anything about that." Lucius had sat down by the fire, as Narcissa entered the room and walked over to where her husband was sitting.

"No dear. But I have met a friend of his, the girl that saved his life a few weeks ago. She seemed like a very nice young lady. It is a shame that she is already taken by another. She'd be perfect for Draco. I think he might even be taken with her." Lucius got an evil glint to his eyes at Narcissa's admission. 'So that is how I can get him. I'll use this girl to get to him.' He thought to himself.

"Did you get her name at all? Maybe I can talk her parents into coming here for cocktails or something along those lines." He asked, as he took a sip of his brandy that had been sitting on the small table by his chair.

"I believe she introduced herself as Christine Black." She answered. In a very unseemly way, Lucius spit out his brandy, and stared at Narcissa in shock.

"But that would be impossible," he began to mutter to himself. "Lucinda never had any children." Lucius whispered.

"What are you going on about?"

"My traitorous late sister. You had been friends with her at one time. But it would be impossible for…"

"What are you talking about. Lucy has been dead for almost thirteen years. What would be impossible?" Then it dawned on her. She sat down on the chair across from Lucius'. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten something so important, yet dangerous. "Oh my God."

"So it's true. She did have a child. How convenient that this girl is at Hogwarts now…." Lucius continued to talk, but Narcissa wasn't paying much attention. 'Oh my god. This can't be happening. The children are going to figure it out, and then..' Narcissa didn't even want to think about what would happen if Lucius knew the truth. "I think I will pay that muggle-loving headmaster a visit." Lucius finished, totally oblivious to the fact that his wife had indeed, not heard a word of his rant. He took a final sip of his brandy, grabbed his cloak and walking stick. Then proceeded to apparate without a word of goodbye to his wife.

"You do that." Narcissa replied, although belatedly. She was still amazed that she had not seen it when she had been visiting Draco. How could she not tell that the pretty young girl had been none other than Draco's twin sister?

* * *

Chrissie stood by the entrance to Dumbledor's office. Today she was going back to America, she was also moving into Sirius' house. But now all she has to do is get the okay to leave. She whispered the password to the gargoyle, and walked up the hidden staircase. She knocked on the door, and entered when she heard the muffled command. Dumbledor was sitting at his desk. Another person who was in the room had their back to Chrissie as she entered the room.

"Hello Miss Black, I see that you are ready to go now." His blue eyes twinkled. The person in the chair still had not turned to greet Chrissie.

"Yes Professor. I was wondering also if it would be alright, to get your permission to take George Weasley and Draco Malfoy along to help with the moving?" she had a hope filled look.

"I don't see that it would be a problem." He smiled then continued. "Miss Black, I have heard about the potion that you created during your third year," Chrissie stiffened. At her tenseness he raised his hand, "You are not in any trouble. On the contrary you should be congratulated." At her confusion, he nodded to the man in the chair.

"Actually Miss Black, I worked out the potion, and I have found it perfect. You mentioned that it needed to be adjusted, what was that?" Snape stood to face Chrissie.

"The belladonna, it needs just a pinch more to work for Professor Lupin. Also, he need the charm, and that has to be with him at all times."

"Before you leave, could you make the charm for him."

"Yes, did you bring the object with you?" Snape nodded and pulled an amulet out of his robes and handed it to Chrissie. She held it in her right hand. When she let go, it floated above her hand. Then what looked like a small ball of electricity appeared just below the amulet. The potions master was astounded, Dumbledor just smiled at the sight of this magic. Then the ball of lightning engulfed the amulet and faded away.

"There," Chrissie plucked the amulet from the air, "It is done, now he just has to say the incantation and drink the potion and the change will stop."

"Very good Miss Black, thank you, enjoy your day and keep track of the boys. You can use the Prefects fire place as your exit."

"Thank you Professor. Good day to you both." And with that she walked out and went to get the boys. Chrissie was in such good spirits about her day that she had accidentally walked right into a man in a dark cloak and robes. "Oof," she looked up at the man and gasped, but quickly righted herself. "I am sorry sir."

Lucius just stared at her for a moment, "As you should be." He sneered. Then he walked up the stairs that were still visible. Chrissie just stared after him. 'Stupid git.'

* * *

'Draco, where are you?' Chrissie thought as she walked to the Gryffindor common room.

'I am in the library, why?'

'Want to go to America? And I was wondering if you and George could help me move my stuff today.' She was now standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Sure.'

'Okay, meet George and I in front of the prefects meeting room in five minutes.' She muttered the password and found Fred and George looking over a Quidditch magazine. "Hey guys," she said with a smile as she walked over to the couch.

"Hello yourself," George pulled her over to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me move today," she looked at his smile, "but, you have to get along with Draco." She watched his face as he smiled and nodded.

"For you, I will be good." He gave her a mischievous grin. Chrissie looked over to Fred.

"Do you care if I steal your brother for the rest of the day Fred?"

"Please," he stood up dramatically, "Take him away." He said with a grin.

* * *

Chrissie and George arrived at the Prefect's room at the same moment that Draco did.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." Neither of them said it harshly, like they knew that they had to behave.

"Thank you for helping Draco. Now," they walked into the room and stood by the fireplace, "We have to get everything quickly, I don't know if she told anyone that I'd be there." She tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, so that the guys could hear it, "Rick and Liz Christie!" a few moments later, she was stumbling out of the fireplace. She waited for the boys and then showed them to the kitchen where Liz was waiting.

"Congratulations Liz!" as she gave her God-mother a hug. "This is my boyfriend George Weasley," he shook her hand. "And this is Draco." Liz's eyes went wide. She was staring at Draco. Draco was showing signs of nervousness. "Liz, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I am sorry, he just looks so much like your mother." As soon as she said it, she gasped, "I mean he reminds me of what Lucius looked like at his age."

"Liz, don't worry about it. While we are on that subject, I need all of my parents papers. I know that they are in the attic." Liz stood up and went to the stairs. Chrissie had the boys follow her to her old room.

"It's very blue." Draco pointed out as he walked in. "You sure you couldn't have been a Ravenclaw?"

"Just because my favorite colors don't entail my house colors, unlike a certain Slytherin who wears socks with.." George was waiting for the rest of the sentence, anything embarrassing to blackmail Malfoy.

"Okay, I'll stop." Draco was almost a shade redder than George's hair.

"Just shrink anything that is too big to put in my bag. I am going to make sure I get those papers, and most of the pictures." When she walked out of the room the boys got to work shrinking things.

"So you think its true?" George glanced over to Draco, who was shrinking a bookcase.

"What, that Chrissie and I are brother and sister?" George nodded, "Lately yeah, I'd think we were. That whole, reading each other's mind was getting weird."

"You two can talk telepathically to each other?" George inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we found out during the first week of school, back when we thought we were just cousins. Why, don't you and your twin do that?" Draco had moved onto shrinking a night-stand.

"Yeah, Fred and I have that ability.."

+++++++++++++  
In the attic

"Liz, this is important, I really need all of the papers."

"I know, but these secrets were meant to be kept secret."

"I seriously get that, but I know that something big is going to happen, and secrets and lies will come out at the wrong time. We can't risk it." Chrissie waved her hand over the pile of dust, "Restor" the dust turned into a pile of papers, which she picked up and glared at Liz. "I know you want the best for me. But you have to understand that if we don't have all of the information, everyone will be in danger, no matter where or who you are, the chain reaction will cause everyone pain." Chrissie continued to shrink the many file boxes. She put them in a pouch.

"Alright, will you be wanting the pictures too?" Chrissie shot her a 'are you really that stupid? Or is it just an act' look. "Here, they are in this box." Liz sighed, "I am really sorry about all of this. It is my fault, I should have made Sirius take you with him."

"Liz I am passed that point of my life where I keep thinking about the 'what ifs', I have to think of the future."

"But what about the memory of your parents, are you just going to forget about them, like you have everyone else?" Chrissie turned and slapped Liz.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Chrissie spat. "I know that my parents loved me, I know that they will always be with me in my heart. But the others turned their backs on me first." Chrissie looked at the shocked expression that was mixed with guilt on Liz's face. "They made me choose. So I chose the life that I was meant to live, not the lie I had been living. I am sorry that you think that I am going to forget. But now I know, that if I hadn't gone away, I wouldn't be happy. I am happier there, than I ever was here." Chrissie shrunk the last of the boxes and walked down the stairs to her old room.

"Are we having fun?" she giggled as she looked at the boys, who had found some of her barrettes. George's hair was bright blue and Draco had black hair.

"Um…we just found these on the floor." George blushed and pulled the barrette from his hair. The doorbell rang. Chrissie froze. She looked at Draco. "Keep your hair black for a bit, George follow me." She walked with George to the entrance hall of the house. 'Draco there should be a pair of reading glasses next to where those barrettes were put them on and come out here.'

"Who is it?" George asked as Chrissie looked through the peep-hole.

"Someone that I was hoping I wouldn't have to see." She begrudgingly opened the door.

"Onyx, wow, it is so nice to see you again!" the girl squealed as she walked into the house.

"Come in." Chrissie said sarcastically, "Lexie, I thought you were still in school."

"Oh, they let us out for break early this year." Lexie noticed George holding Chrissie to him protectively. "And just who is that?"

"This is my boyfriend George. George, this is Alexis Stiles." Lexie looked him up and down. 'Draco get out here, just ask if we are ready to go yet.'

"Hey guys are we ready to go yet?" a boy with black hair and glasses walked into the living room where everyone else was standing. George was trying hard not to chuckle.

"Yeah, in a minute. Oh how rude am I? Lexie, this is my cousin."

'Don't even say it.' "Justin."

'like that was any better.' Draco complained in her mind.

"Justin this is Alexis Stiles." Draco shook the girl's hand. Lexie blushed. 'Damn he's cute.'

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I see you are trying to leave so I will go now." Chrissie walked Lexie to the door. "I can't believe you are leaving us for them." She spat.

"Lexie, go home. I am sure you can buy some new friends just as easily." Lexie was about to protest but Chrissie pushed her out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Is she one of the girls that owled you?" George eyed the door as Chrissie walked back over to him.

"Yeah, nice huh?" she looked at Draco and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"Accio camera!" Chrissie caught the camera and snapped a picture of Draco. "You really should look in the mirror." Draco looked in the mirror and paled. "You know that all you need is a scar and you look like Harry."

"Ha bloody ha. Lets just get going." The three gathered the rest of Chrissie's things and walked over to the fire place.

"Oh, I almost forgot my cat." She whistled and a black cat with blue eyes sauntered into the living room. Chrissie picked up the cat and put it into a wicker basket that was setting by the fireplace. "Okay, we can go now." She said with a small smile as she walked into the fireplace and tossed the floo powder in. "Sirius Black!" and with that she disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moving Day Part 2  
"So what you are telling me is that, Chrissie took both my brother and Malfoy with her to move?" Ron was having a hard time believing this because he knew that George hated the Malfoys just like the rest of them.

"Yes Ron, for the last time. She needed help moving so she took Draco and George." Harry sighed, Ron was too stubborn sometimes.

"You are calling him Draco now? Next you are going to tell me that Hermione is dating him." Ron's ranting was getting louder, making the already noisy Gryffindor common room start to get quiet.

"Ron! No I am most certainly not dating him! Why is it such a problem for you to open your eyes and see that Malfoy is different now? Haven't you noticed, that ever since Chrissie came to Hogwarts, Draco hasn't acted like his usual self?"

"Hermione! You are supposed to be on my side about this. We are still talking about the same prat that called you a 'mudblood' almost every day since second year. He will never change!"

"Ronald Weasley, just hearing you repeat that." Hermione jumped up, "Grrraaah! I can't believe you!" Hermione ran up the steps to the girls' dorm.

"But…" he watched her leave. He was already feeling terrible for even saying it.

"She has a point you know. You do need to open your eyes." Harry got off the couch and walked through the portrait hole.

"Damn you Malfoy." Ron fumed as he went to the stairs leading up to the boys' dorms to go sulk.

* * *

Chrissie and the boys made quick work of putting her bedroom together as soon as they arrived at Sirius'. When they had first got there, Sirius greeted them in his Animagus form just in case. Of course, Draco and George, not expecting to see a big black dog awaiting them, were startled when Chrissie walked over and hugged the big animal.

+++++++++++  
earlier that day

"Guys, it's okay. He won't hurt you…I think." She had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't laugh at their expressions. "uncle, I think you've scared them enough." The boys jumped back while Sirius changed back to his human self.

"Spoil my fun will you." Sirius grabbed Chrissie in a big hug and spun her around.

"Stop that! What is with you guys and spinning me around when you are happy to see me? What am I, a bloody top?" The guys chuckled. "Fine. Laugh at my expense." She gave them the 'death glare' and they stopped laughing. "Uncle Sirius, this is my boyfriend George Weasley, and that is Draco." Sirius eyed the blonde teen.

"The same Draco that is always bothering Harry. Draco Malfoy? What are you doing with the likes of him niece?" Chrissie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Very, very long story. Which I will explain after we get every thing moved in to my room." Sirius led the teens down a hallway to a fairly large room.

"Here you are. Harry's room is just across the hall there." He pointed to a door that was a bit farther down.

"Thank you." She gave her uncle a quick hug. Then she dragged the boys into the empty room and shut the door.

++++  
Now

Chrissie, the boys and Sirius sat in the living room, drinking tea after Chrissie told Sirius everything.

"I can't believe Lucy kept a secret like that. I wonder if Jeff knew anything about it." Sirius was still letting the information set in.

"I dunno, maybe mum kept the fact that she was having twins secret along with the fact that she was even pregnant with us." She shrugged and looked at her watch. "Oh, we better get going, I told Dumbledor that we'd be back before dinner." They all stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"I am glad you decided to live here Chrissie. Tell Harry to owl me when he gets the chance." She nodded and he smiled and gave her a hug. Then turned to guys, "Take care of her," then he lowered his voice to George and said, "hurt her, and you don't even want to know what I'll do to you."

"Yes sir," George was kind of pale. Sirius grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I think she'd do something to you before I have a chance to." He chuckled. Then turned to Draco. "Well, I guess technically you are my nephew, so I'll just say be good, and leave Harry alone."

"Okay. Um before this gets any more awkward, we should really get going." She made a face and motioned towards the fireplace. She stood bye the fireplace and tossed her floo powder in and yelled, "Prefects Room, Hogwarts!" then the guys said bye to Sirius and followed Chrissie.

* * *

"See," Chrissie and George walked back to the Gryffindor common room together after saying their goodbyes to Draco, "He really isn't that bad once you get him away from the other Slytherins."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess? You were both goofing around when you guys were packing my room up. Don't worry, no one will ever know that you got along with Draco." Before they got to the portrait, Chrissie pulled George into a dark corner. She gave him a quick kiss. "Please, don't tell anyone about Draco and I, no one is ready for that news. It could be deadly."

"Of course." He gave her another kiss, this one a bit deeper than the first. Then Chrissie pulled away.

"We better get in there, before McGonagal sees what we're doing out here." George nodded and led Chrissie to the portrait. When they walked in, Ron was sitting by himself by a chess set. Harry and Hermione were studying on the other side of the room.

"They must have gotten into another fight." George whispered to her.

"Hmm." She took his hand and started walking to the stairs that led to the dorms. "Well we better get ready for practice, Katie wants us to get extra time on the pitch." She said that loud enough, that she and George could hear them groan. "Well at least she isn't like Oliver."

"True." Harry walked over to them and then up the stairs.

"Ron, are you going or what?" Chrissie turned and went up the stairs, George went to his dorm. Ron followed.

* * *

After the really long practice, the Gryffindors dragged themselves into the common room and crashed.

"Okay I take my last comment back, she is _just_ like Oliver." Chrissie stretched out her back as she sat down on the couch between the twins. The team grunted and groaned in agreement. "Oh that reminds me, I need to owl Oliver." She slowly stood up, and walked up to the dorms.

"Ron, what is going on between you three this time?" Fred asked, as Ron sat in the chair next to his.

"Something I said earlier. I realized that I messed up, after I said it, so Hermione isn't talking to me, and Harry is just staying neutral." Ron stared into the flames in front of him.

"Do I want to even know what you said?" Ron tried to not look at his brothers. "I'll take that as a no."

"All I did was complain about how you and Chrissie are making nice with Malfoy." Ron pointed out.

"Why does that bother you so much?" Chrissie asked as she walked up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around George's neck.

"Malfoy is a git, a ferret, he's a Malfoy, need I say more."

"Ron, I'm a Malfoy, does that make me any different?" Ron looked like he was considering her.

"Ron, you answer that wrong and you will be hurting for a long time." George bristled.

"You're taking Malfoy's side? I can't believe my own brother is taking the side of that slimy git!" *crack* Chrissie had walked over to Ron and slapped him. Harry and Hermione turned to look.

"You are no better than the rest of them." her eyes flashed like lightning. "You sink to there level and you say they are the bad ones? I came to this school to learn and be with my family, I didn't come here for the petty house rivalries. I don't care what social class people are in. Ron, do you really think that they care that you hate them, that you hate him? No, that just makes them laugh harder. You don't even have to say anything to them, your actions speak loud enough for everyone!" Ron started to walk away. "Don't you dare turn your back on me." Chrissie's eyes flashed dangerously. "You need to wake up. Get over what happened in the past. My brother isn't like he was back then. He…" Chrissie stopped, she looked around the room and covered her mouth.

"Your _brother_? Oh this is rich, we have a Malfoy in the common room everyone."

"Ron shut up. She isn't a bloody Malfoy, and neither is Draco." That made Ron stop, and the rest of the common room got quiet too.

"Shit." Chrissie looked around the room. "Okay, that piece of information, does not leave this common room. Brown, if I hear even the tiniest rumor about that, I will hold you personally responsible." Chrissie hung her head in defeat. She sneered at Ron, and walked out of the common room, George followed her out.

"Love wait." He grabbed her around the waist. "I am really sorry about that."

"George, you have nothing to worry about. Lets just hope it doesn't get out. No one is ready for that." She turned to face him. "I am going to go for a walk. I need some alone time, otherwise, the world might end up one Weasley short."

"Go ahead then, I'll see you in the Hall for dinner then?"

"Yeah," she tilted her head back and gave him a kiss. "I shouldn't be gone too long. If I am gone for too long. Find Draco, he'll be able to find me." She gave him another kiss and hugged him. Then she walked down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall. George went back into the common room.

"Where did Chrissie go?" Parvati asked, she had a letter in her hand. "Some owl just left this for her."

"Could you hold on to it until she gets back from her walk?" George smiled, but wondered who sent the owl.

* * *

"Shit…shit," Draco was pacing in his room. He could sense that Chrissie was beyond pissed, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. One of his 'father's' owls just delivered a letter, and he didn't even want to know what it said. He thought about going to find Chrissie, but the thoughts that she was broadcasting, made him change his mind. He stared at the letter, like it was daring him to open it. Instead, he walked out of his room and walked back to the Slytherin common room. It was full of under years, plus Crabb and Goyle, who where playing a game of cards. Pansy saw Draco enter the common room. She squealed and threw herself on him.

"Oh Draccie I have been waiting all day to see you. Where have you been? Where you with that Gryffindor slut Black?" Draco pushed Pansy off of himself and glared daggers.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that! And Pansy, if you ever write my father about me ever again, you will wish that you were a Gryffindor. One more thing, leave me alone. Whatever sick fantasy you have about me, get over it. You and I are not together, and never will be." He started to go back to his room, he figured that he should at least read the letter.

"So you are just going to run to that slut?" Pansy made sure that he heard her. But she wasn't ready for what happened next. Draco pulled out this wand and muttered a hex that was aimed right at Pansy. It hit her and she fell to the floor. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"I told you to not talk about her like that Parkinson." He turned once more in the direction of his room. The other Slytherins just ignored Pansy and went back to what they were doing.

When Draco got back to his room. He looked at the letter and decided that it was now or never.  
_Draco,_

Your mother has informed me that you have made a new friend, and that she is a Gryffindor. I am disappointed that you couldn't find a friend from a house other than Gryffindor. But none the less, please invite her to come to the Manor for tea this Sunday, I doubt you will have any trouble getting permission from that Headmaster over there. Just use the portkey enclosed. It is set for Sunday morning about ten.

Your father  
"Shit, shit." Draco started pacing again. Really thinking about getting Chrissie now. "We are so buggered."

* * *

After Chrissie finally calmed down and a few flaming trees later, she managed to get to her dorm to change before dinner started. Then she noticed a letter had been placed on her bed. She saw the hand writing on the front. It was form Oliver. She hoped he wasn't writing to cut ties and such. She opened it and smiled it didn't look like a rant.  
_Chrissie,_

I am happy that you are going to stay in England and still attend Hogwarts. I heard about what happened at Liz's, and I am sorry about all of the secrets that my aunt had kept from you. I am glad to hear that you are dating George Weasley, he's a good kid. With your pranks and the twins', you are perfect for each other.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Your next Quidditch match against Slytherin, I'll be there. Bell told me about the moves you showed the chasers, I am impressed. Well I should get going. We have a long practice today. So, I'll see you soon Chrissie. Tell Potter I said 'hey'.

Love

Ollie  
"Hmm, he is back to calling himself Ollie again." Chrissie rolled her eyes and put the letter away. She quickly changed and put a charm in her hair that turned it brown. Then she walked down to the Hall. She quickly spotted George and sat by him.

"Hello love." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Hello there yourself." She gave him another kiss. "So did anything interesting happen while I was venting?"

"No. Hey, I like your hair, brown looks good on you." He reached over and ran his fingers through some strands of her hair. She was about to reply, when Hermione and Ron walked to where she was sitting.

"Chrissie, I want to apologize," Ron stared down at his shoes, guilt was evident in is voice, "for being a prat, when you have been nothing but a good friend to any of us. I'll understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again." Chrissie looked at Ron and gave him a weak smile.

"Ron, I accept your apology. But you have to understand, I've never known any of my real family, Draco is the only other person, besides Sirius that I am family with. But you don't have to worry about me not talking to you anymore, I figure it was just a shock for you and that you'd eventually get over it." She smiled at him. She reached up and squeezed his arm. "Honestly Ron, it's okay."

"Okay." He grinned and then he and Hermione walked to their seats at the table.

"Hey Harry," she looked behind George and Fred, where Harry had leaned back, "Wood said hey, and that he'd be here for the next Gryffindor-Slytherin match."

"Cool." Harry went back to his dinner.

'Chrissie.' Chrissie looked up and over to the Slytherin table at Draco.

'Yeah?'

'My 'Father', has requested that you and I join 'mother' and himself for tea Sunday.'

'Shit. We're buggered'

'That's what I said.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Visions In Divination

Chrissie was making her way to her desk in the DADA classroom, when she looked up and noticed a young man in about his twenties sitting on the edge of Professor Lupin's desk.

"Um…hello." Chrissie was blushing and she knew it.

"Ms. Black we need to talk."

"P..Professor Lupin?" Chrissie walked to the desk with shock and worry across her face.

"Yes, it appears that the potion did other things besides stop the change."

"Oh Merlin! I told him he had to adjust it. The instructions were flawless, a trained monkey could have brewed that potion." Chrissie ended her rant, and looked at Lupin. "I will fix this. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"It's alright Chrissie. Don't worry about it, I know it wasn't your fault." He gave her a reassuring smile, "besides, I like looking ten years younger, it's something I can hold over your uncle." Students started to fill the class room. He smiled at her. "you better get to your desk."

Chrissie got there just as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Who is that?" Harry looked at Lupin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chrissie shook her head and sat down.

"Good morning class. As you can see, I am not quite myself today. But not to worry, we will still begin our unit on dueling." Lupin made sure that there was enough space at the front of the room for the duels. "Who would like to be in the first duel?" Chrissie's hand, as did Harry's, Draco's and another Slytherins hand, shot up. "How about, Ms. Black and Mr. Malfoy." The few students that actually knew about the relationship between Chrissie and Draco gasped, while the rest of the class was indifferent.

'Well this should be fun.' Chrissie thought to Draco, as they walked up to the front.

'yeah, I'll go easy on you then.' They stood face to face, before they took their positions.

'Please don't, I don't want you to take it easy on me, just pretend that you are dueling against Harry or something. I do know how to duel. Very well.' She smirked as they got ready.

"Professor Lupin. Where is Black's wand?" Pansy whined from her seat.

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot about that. She'll be using a form of wandless magic." Oohs where heard among the class.

'Wandless magic?' Draco paled as he faced off his sister.

'Yeah, don't worry, I'll go easy on you.' Chrissie smirked wickedly.

"Begin!" Lupin took a seat at the back.

Draco sent a curse at Chrissie, who caught it in a small lightning ball and threw it back at Draco, who then blocked it. Then Chrissie sent the 'Jelly Legs' curse at him and he blocked it again. Draco, decided to take a page out of his own book from second year.

"Serpensortia!" a large viper appeared from out of Draco's wand. Harry was near the front of the class. He was about to call the snake off when he heard Chrissie muttering something.

Chrissie was pointing her right hand at the snake and whispering "Hear Me" in a very ominous voice. She was doing this in English. She moved her hand side to side and the snake was entranced. "Go back little serpent, back to whom summoned you." The snake turned back to Draco.

"Finite incantatam!" Draco yelled as the snake was approaching him. He didn't hear Chrissie yell her next move.

"Expelliarmus! Isis Obsidian!" Chrissie caught his wand as he flew back, and a lighting ball that was black as night went straight at him. The class gasped, thinking that this was to hurt him. The lightning ball wrapped around Draco like a binding, keeping him from falling backwards. She won. She walked over to Draco and released him from the spell, then gave him back his wand. The class applauded.

"Very good you two, very good. Chrissie, I would like to talk to you after class." Professor Lupin turned back to the class, "Anyone else?"

After everyone took there turn at dueling, the bell rang for the class to end. Chrissie remained at her seat until the last student left.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I was wondering where exactly did you learn wandless magic, and who taught you the last spell that you hit Draco with?"

"Well long story short, my first year I was struck by lightning, the head master told me that my powers were accelerated, which made my wand useless. The last spell is called Black Ice, and it is a sort of binding spell that just holds them in an invisible energy field. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Now, please don't worry about that potion. I'll just make sure you make the next batch, just in case." He smiled at Chrissie as she left the classroom.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was boring to say the least. After the unit they did on dragons, Hagrid couldn't come up with anything else that kept the classes attention. Today they were working with Wood Nymphs, that had come up homeless do to the fact that several of their trees were struck by lighting, yet the night before there wasn't a thunderstorm. Secretly, Chrissie felt really bad about the loss of the trees, because she knew it was her fault that the trees were destroyed.

"So that is what happens when you are only slightly pissed off, I'd hate to see what happens to the poor sod that really gets on your bad side." Harry whispered suppressing a chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah, I didn't really know I did that much damage. We'll just stick to the freak lightning storm theory." She turned back to Hagrid, who was telling the class about the myths and truths of Wood Nymphs.

* * *

"Are you going to do what you did last time?" Ron asked as they got to the trapdoor by the Divination tower.

"Oh trance out? I dunno, it depends on how many times she says Harry is going to die." Chrissie and Ron were back to talking again, after he saw the damage she had inflicted on the trees in the Forbidden forest.

The trio climbed up the ladder to the Divination classroom. The air was thick with the incense and overly warm from the fireplace. The poufs were scattered around the room, along with tables. The only light in the room was the red glow that came from the heavy curtains that blocked out the light.

"Ahh I see everyone is here, just like I had predicted, today we will be scrying, pair up, Miss Black you will be the odd person today so go ahead and get your bowl of water." Professor Trelawny announced as she glided in to sight from the shadows.

"Here we go," Harry mumbled as he went to get his and Ron's bowl. Everyone gazed into their bowls of water. Chrissie stared at it, waiting for the water to start to show something. Then she felt light headed, she shrugged it off, thinking it was just the haziness of the room.

"Chrissie, you still with us over there?" Ron watched as Chrissie's head bobbed, before falling back. He nudged Harry in the ribs and pointed at Chrissie, " I think she's in a trance." Harry looked at Chrissie's eyes, where her normally blue-gray iris' were, it was a blinding white.

"I think she is really in one this time Ron, look at her eyes." Ron gasped. Then Chrissie's head fell forward and she woke up.

"Whoa, that was not good." Chrissie blinked a few times and looked at the shocked faces of Harry and Ron, "What?"

"You were really out this time, weren't you?"

"Unfortunately, and please, don't ask me what I saw. Did anyone else see me in my trance?" She looked around the room, Lavender and Parvati were gazing into their bowl, Seamus and Dean were looking around the room, trying to see if anyone was seeing anything, thankfully, the batty professor was looking over Neville's shoulder, and not at Harry, Ron and Chrissie.

"No, I don't think…" Harry looked over to the right of Chrissie, where Pansy Parkinson was sitting. She was very pale, staring at Chrissie, like she had spouted a new head. "Oh no."

Chrissie turned her head to see who was staring at her. When she was that it was Pansy, she scowled.

"You say one word to anyone, about me, you will find yourself closely related to a Wood Nymph, you got that Parkinson?" Pansy must have taken the words to heart, because she turned back to her own bowl of water and stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson. Chrissie had turned back to Ron and Harry who had gone back to gazing. Chrissie was so happy that class was over. The atmosphere of the tower was starting to get to her. She walked with Harry and Ron back to Gryffindor tower. The second she got there. She was lifted up and spun around by George.

"George!" she playfully swatted his arm. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was your day?" He asked and smiled down at his girlfriend.

* * *

Arithmancy: Same time as Divination

Draco was sitting in Arithmancy, paying attention to everything Professor Vector was explaining. He sat across the isle from Hermione. She kept looking back at him, he didn't noticed though, he was too busy writing down his class notes on the parchment in front of him. Then Draco stopped writing. He looked up, and Hermione noticed his eyes were pure white. She went over to him, just as his head rolled back. But then, as quickly as it had happened, Draco's head shot up. He looked over to his right, where Hermione was sitting.

"Granger, did anyone else see that?" Draco looked around.

"No, just me. What happened?" Hermione got back into her seat. Draco grabbed a spare piece of parchment and scribbled something on it, then passed it to her.

'I have no idea, maybe Chrissie might know something.'

Hermione wrote her reply just before the bell rang at the end of class. She quickly handed it off to him, before any of the other students noticed the exchange.

'Ask her.'

* * *

"I'll tell you one thing though, I really don't like Divination." She had a flash of the vision and shuddered.

"What, did you actually see something?" Fred asked jokingly. Chrissie looked at Ron and Harry and gave them a look that said 'don't say a word'.

"Yeah, water. A whole bowl full of it actually. Really I didn't see anything in it." Which that wasn't a total lie, because she didn't see it in the bowl of water. Hermione walked in from the portrait hole and over to where the group was sitting.

"Chrissie I need to talk to you for a sec," Chrissie cocked her head to the side, like she was thinking about something, but then followed Hermione to the girls dorm.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Chrissie sat on her bed.

"Actually it is about Draco, something happened to him today in class, only he can't explain it and we think that you might have a better idea of what happened."

"When does Draco want to talk?"

"He said that he'd be in the library." Hermione looked like she was really concerned about this.

"Is there something going on between you and Draco?" Hermione looked incredulous, but blushed anyway. "'Mione, don't worry. If there is, I wouldn't say anything. I think it would be great if you to got together. Although the boys might take it badly, only if they want to end up like the tree in the forbidden forest though." She gave Hermione a knowing smirk. "So, if you really like my brother, I say go for it, but you'll have to be careful of the Slytherins."

"Oh Chrissie thank you!" Chrissie was shocked as Hermione gave her a really big hug.

"Okay, so he is in the library. Okay, I'll let you know what happened when I get back." She smirked then walked back into the common room, where the boys were arguing over the next match against Slytherin. Even though it wouldn't be for three months.

"Love, where are you headed?" George wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to go to the library, I am looking up some ingredients for a potion, and I have to talk to Draco. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for you to take me to dinner." She kissed him, then walked out of the common room.

* * *

"You had a vision during class, didn't you?" Chrissie said as she sat down with her books for potions.

"Yeah, I take it you had one too?" Draco looked up from his Arithmancy text.

"Yeah, I had to threaten Parkinson not to say anything about it. Harry and Ron said my eyes were pure white and that I zoned out. You?" She opened her first book and started to look up the herbs.

"All I remember was like a bunch of memory flashes."

"That is what they were, only they weren't your memories, they were mum and dad's." Draco looked up at her, "didn't you see the green flash? It was the memory of the last things they had seen when they were killed." Draco stared at her wide eyed.

"I thought I was seeing you die or something. But then I remembered you saying something about looking exactly like your…our mum. Merlin, that is a lot to deal with." Draco closed his book.

"I know." She looked at her watch. "Well I better get going, I told George that I'd be back in time for him to take me to dinner." She stood up, then remembered something. "Draco, what do you think of Hermione Granger, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Draco had the 'deer in headlights' look.

"I guess she is a nice person. Why?"

"Well, why don't you ask her to the Yule Ball then?"

"She's probably going with Weasley." He replied with a sullen look.

"Nope, she isn't going with him, I bet she'd love to go with you though." She gave him a smile, picked up her things and left the library.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wandless Magic For Dummies

When Draco returned to the dungeons. He found the family owl sitting on his chair. The owl eyed him, if it had been human it would probably be scowling. Draco took the letter off of the owls leg, it flew away so obviously there would be no need to reply. He broke the seal on the letter and began to read.

_Draco_

_Your mother and I will not be able to host you and your friend Ms. Black for tea on Sunday, certain business came up. So, we will see you during Christmas holiday then. Your mother sends her love._

_Lucius_

Draco snorted. Well at least he and Chrissie didn't have to worry about Lucius finding out. Draco hurried to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat at his usual place at the Slytherin table, next to Crabb and Goyle, who were shoveling food into their faces like there was no tomorrow. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. He saw Potter Weasley and Hermione. 'wait, since when have I called Granger Hermione?' He noticed Chrissie giving him a strange look, when he realized she could her his thoughts.

'Ahh so you do like her don't you?' Chrissie smirked and looked back over at George.

'….'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Whatever. Hey, Lucius canceled tea on Sunday.'

'Good. I really wasn't looking forward to meeting him.'

Chrissie opened her eyes and found herself in a lightning ball, similar to the one she conjured when she made the charm for Professor Lupin. She looked around the darkness, and her eyes settled on the form of a boy, that was being levitated by some unknown force.

"It is time." A woman's voice sounded in the space.

"Time for what?" Chrissie yelled to the voice. She saw a shimmer of white light and saw the form of a woman appear next to her, just outside of the lightning. It was her mother.

"He is ready, you must give him his gift."

"Who? What gift do I have to give?"

"It is time for him to fulfill his destiny. You need to give him his powers, before it is too late."

"Okay, I get that but who am I supposed to give the power to?"

"Your brother." Lucinda pointed to the figure that was floating.

Then Chrissie's world faded to black. When she woke up, the other girls in the dorm eyed her. She gave them a confused look.

"Chrissie, are you okay?" Hermione asked from her bed.

"Perfectly fine. Did something happen?" she eyed her friend, still confused.

"Well…yeah. We couldn't wake you up, you were screaming, then the mirrors shattered." Chrissie blanched. Her magiks must have been powerful during the dream.

"oh." Was all that she could say, as she got dressed and walked into the common room.

Fred and George were in their corner giggling like mad over a piece of paper, 'must have made a new prank.' Chrissie thought idly as she made her way to the couch. She needed to think about her dream. She new something was coming, hell, she could feel it. Speaking of feeling, she felt two strong arms around her shoulders. Smiling, she tilted her head back and kissed the cheek of the person behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" George walked around to the front of the couch and sat next to her.

"I just knew. Besides, if Fred did that, he'd have to find a way to remove a bludger from his ass." She smiled evilly and glanced at the expression of horror on the other twin's face.

"So what is up? I heard that you screamed in your sleep. Had a bad dream?" the arms were around her waist this time and she snuggled back into them.

"No, that is the weird thing, I wasn't having a bad dream. I dreamt of my mum. I think it was a message that something is coming." She sighed. Hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't ask anything more about her dream.

"Okay. Well we'd better get going to the hall." He stood up and helped her off the couch. He pulled her to him and gave her a hug then whispered in her ear, "want to go to the Yule ball with me?" Chrissie gave him a look that said, 'who else would be going with?', "I'll take that as a yes." Then they walked down to the hall with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Something is going to happen, I can feel it." Chrissie was in the Library with Draco studying their potions project that Snape gave them that morning.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked up from his notes.

"I had a weird dream last night, mum was there…"

"And she said to give him his gift? I know, I had the same dream. You were right, you do look a lot like her. What did she mean anyway?"

"I think it means that you are supposed to have the same wandless abilities that I have. I just have to figure out how to trigger yours, because I really don't think that you'd enjoy getting struck by lightning."

"A trigger?"

"Yeah, like something traumatic. Like near death things."

"Well why didn't it happen when I fell then?"

"Well for one thing, you were under the imperious. If you had been _you_ at the time, it might have triggered it. But I don't recommend trying it again. Last year, I got hit with a vision, during our last Quidditch match. I ended up falling while attempting to score. I think the vision hurt worse than the fall though, now that I think about it."

"What was the vision about, if you don't mind telling me about it."

"No problem, but I really don't think you'd want to hear about it. It was a really bad one."

"How bad could it have been." She let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Lets just say, never doubt what Harry tells you people about Voldemort being back. I saw the whole thing, from the time the portkey was activated, till Harry got back to it and the other boy's body." Chrissie started to pack up her parchments and other notes.

"Merlin."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone told me that I started glowing when I landed, amazingly though, I didn't get hurt, it was just that every time that Harry had the Cruciatus, I felt it. I saw and heard everything from Harry's point of view." Chrissie shuddered at the memory. But also remembering that jolt that went through Harry as his wandless abilities were triggered. Hopefully Draco's would be triggered soon.

"Whoa." Draco closed his potions book and thought about how horrible he acted to Harry and everyone after the third task.

Ever wake up with such a feeling of dread and foreboding that you know something serious happened, but yet, you couldn't remember what it was? Normally for Draco, the dreams never felt that real, but this time, he could actually taste it. It was that coppery taste you get if you accidentally bite your lip. Blood. It was everywhere in his dream. Wearily, Draco opened his eyes, hoping that he was going to see his dorm room and not what was in his dream. No dice. He tried to move, but he soon found that he was strapped to a table. He knew this place all too well. The torture room. Hidden in the dungeons below Malfoy manor, was this room. It held every torture device known in the world. His father had shown him this room a many times throughout his childhood.

_"Now Draco, this room is off limits. If I ever find you down here, you will learn the feel of these devices._

_"Yes father," Draco shuddered at the sight of some of the implements that lined the wall._

_"Now go to your room and study." Lucius led his son back through the tunnels below the manor._

Somehow, right now he couldn't even remember how he got here. He remembered going back to his dorm after talking to Chrissie in the library, but everything after that was a blur. He tried to reach Chrissie through the link, but it was like hitting a brick wall, ironic how his head felt the same way.

A noise from the other side of the room, brought him out of his thoughts. Lucius. He was standing near the wall of whips.

"Why am I here?" Draco struggle against his restraints. He watched as Lucius picked out a whip, the tail had eight small braids at its end.

"Oh, I just thought that it was time for you to experience the reasons why you do not go against my wishes. The fall from your broom. The almost collision after you lost the Quidditch match against _Potter_." He spat the name like it was some deadly poison. "Each time, that bitch saves you. That _Christine Black_, I believe that is what your mother called her. Well she can't save you now my boy." And with that he brought the whip down across Draco's chest. Draco screamed.

Chrissie's POV

Have you ever had a moment of clarity, where all-of-a-sudden you feel like something is wrong or missing, like you forgot something but even with a remember all, you still don't know what it was? I did. I was having a perfectly good snogfest with George when it hit me like a bunch of quaffles. I stop kissing George's neck.

"Is something wrong Love?" George moved so he faced me.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Something just feels…off." I look at him and sigh. It is really bothering me now.

"Did you forget anything, finish any reports that are do next week?" He pulled me closer and started kissing me again. I responded by deepening the kiss. But then it happened again. I got a weird feeling at the base of my neck.

"Wait, there it is again." I reach back and rub my scar. "I keep getting a tingling feeling in my scar, it's weird." But then, by some unknown forced I flew backwards and landed on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Okay, that was weird." George stood to help me up. But then I felt immense pain. It was like being electrocuted. Like when I was younger, before I got struck by lightning. 'Shit.' When I finally stopped convulsing, I was helped up by George.

"I think I know what is happening." I try to work out the pain from my shoulder. George moved behind me and starts massaging my back. I moan.

"What is going on?" George starts working his way down my back. But before I could answer, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the common room. George and I were still standing up, when I was hit with another round of convulsions.

"Chrissie! George, what did you do to her. It looks like she had the Cruciatus curse put on her." Harry ran over to Chrissie's side, opposite George." The convulsions stopped again. I looked up at Harry.

"You wouldn't be wrong there Harry." The boys both helped me up. I stretched again. "George didn't put the curse on me. Actually, that wasn't even a curse. It was an echo of the curse. Someone keeps using Cruciatus on Draco." My eyes went wide at my statement, as did everyone else's.

"Someone has Draco? But who?"

"I have a good idea who." I try to reach out to my brother through our link, I only see flashes, but I can't communicate with him. "I need to talk to Dumbledore." I look around the room, only our small group is there. So I bolt. Bolting is fun, it is apparating, only on a flash of lightning, hence calling it bolting. I reappear in front of the big door that goes to the headmaster's office. I knock, I hear a muffled 'Enter.'

"Ahh Miss Black I have been waiting for you. Lemon drop?" he holds out the candy dish to me. I politely decline.

"You knew that Draco was not here, and you are just now telling me?" I am pissed, this isn't happening, he is supposed to be protecting us. "I have just had a echo of what he is going through, and you are just _now_ expressing your concern for my brother?"

"Miss Black please, calm down. We needed to wait until you had this echo. You are the only one who can find him. The tracking charms that were on him are being blocked. But you still have a link with him, albeit a painful one." He looked at me over his half-moon spectacles.

"I apologize headmaster. I shouldn't have raised my voice. How are we going to save him." I sat back in the chair that was in front of the desk. Fawks sat on his perch and observed me.

"It is quite alright. But only you and one other can go out to try and save Draco."

"But who could I take. I'd need to make sure this person could handle things on their own too. Who is strong enough to….Harry." why hadn't I thought about that in the first place. "That is, if Harry wants to help me."

"Help you do what?" I jumped a foot from my chair. I turn and see Harry standing behind me, grinning.

"Say your name and you appear, huh? How did you get here so fast?" I eye him curiously, he never said anything about having wandless powers like me. I think I should remember that though.

"That was called flaming. Actually, this summer I discovered that I could do wandless magic." He smiled at the headmaster and at me. "Okay, so back to my question. Help you do what?" he sat in the chair next to me.

"Well like I told you, something happened to Draco, and I was hoping you'd like to help me go get him." I gave him a small smile, hoping that he'd want to help his enemy. Wait, why would he want to help. We are so screwed.

"Yeah. I will." I looked at Harry, he was serious, and he wanted to help.

"Well then." I stand up. "Lets go get my brother. But, I want to say goodbye to the others first."

"You should. Both of you be safe. We will await your return." Dumbledore's eyes had that annoying twinkle again. Harry and I went back to the Gryffindor common room, where we were attacked with questions.

End Chrissie's POV

"What's going on?"

"Well Harry and I have to go get my brother. Should be pretty easy, emphasis on 'should be'." Chrissie walked over to where George was sitting, and sat on his lap.

"So when are you two leaving?" Hermione was sitting in one of the other plush chairs by the couch.

"As soon as the two love birds quit _snogging_ over there." Harry said loudly. Chrissie and George looked guiltily at the rest of the group.

"I'll be back soon." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you." And with that she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So I assume you're ready then?"

"Yeah, we better get going, before you get another echo." Chrissie grabbed Harry's hand then they disappeared.


End file.
